When You have a Child
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: A story about Sasuke, Sakura, their son, and learning what it's like when you have a child. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, DaiAne, ItaAsu. -Continuation of No Better Way-
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

**When You have a Child**

**Summary:** A story about Sasuke, Sakura, their son, and learning what it's like when you have a child.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, DaiAne, ItaAsu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own the plot of this story, Sanosuke, Asuna, and any other characters that may show up that are not in the original manga/anime.

**Note:** This is an extension off of 'No Better Way', the one-shot I wrote for Sakura's birthday. I was asked to continue it and this is what came about. I'm not sure how long it will be, but, at the moment, I don't think it will be more than fifteen chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

Sanosuke Uchiha, first son and child to Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno-Uchiha, is born on April 21, in the middle of the night. Although she's tired, after sixteen hours of labor and it being four in the morning, Sakura still smiles at her newborn son, taking in every last detail of the tiny being. He had the tiniest fingers she had ever seen, along with an adorable little nose. She was already in love with his chubby little cheeks and beautiful black eyes. The tuft of hair on the top of his head, at first glance, looked like a dark brown, but was actually pure black, just like Sasuke's.

_Oh… how perfect are you?_

Sakura tried to hold back a laugh when he stirs, the results of her running her fingers over his cheek. He was so _soft_ on top of being adorable.

"Pure perfection, don't you think, Sasuke?" Sakura smiles to her dear husband, who has done nothing since the child was born but stare at him.

She didn't know if it was in shock or in awe, but it was likely a combination of the two. He barely glanced at Sakura when she spoke, before looking back to the baby and nodding.

"I agree… can I hold him?"

"Of course. He's your son too." Sakura kept her smile as she handed the tiny newborn over to Sasuke, who held him close, to make sure he was safe. "You're not going to drop him… you've held Reyke enough times to know how to hold a baby."

Sasuke nodded, before saying "Yes, but… this is different, because he's ours."

Nodding, Sakura leaned against the pillows on her hospital bed, watching Sasuke and their son. The second the little boy start fussing, Sasuke began to comfort him, telling him everything was all right and he would be fine. It made her smile grow even more, to see Sasuke like this with their son.

_I love it._

"He needs a name, Sasuke."

"Hm…" Sasuke nodded, looking at their son before smiling slightly. "I have one."

"What is it?"

"Sanosuke."

Sakura blinked, before running the name over in her mind for a moment. Sanosuke Uchiha didn't sound bad at all. In fact, it sounded…

"Perfect."

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 56

**Chapter 2: Day 56**

Sanosuke blinked, staring up at the mobile slowly spinning over his crib. Honestly, it was starting to make him dizzy. The eight week old boy was being as silent as he could be while lying there, waiting for either his mother or father to come and pick him up.

Usually, if he desperately wanted picked up, he would start crying to get the attention of whoever was nearby and not doing anything. The rest of the time, he was as quiet as could be, whether he was lying in his crib or on a blanket on the floor, or being held by someone. When his aunt Asuna met him, she even commented on it.

"Sakura, he's so quiet! Almost like Reyke!"

"Well… he is Sasuke's son."

Sanosuke was only quiet until he needed something, or missed his parents.

"Hey, you. How long have you been up?" Sanosuke almost jumped a bit when he saw his mother lean over his crib and smile at him. He hadn't heard her come in as he was staring at that _fascinating_ mobile. Who cared if it just had sheep and chicks on it? It was mesmerizing to a two-month-old.

Sakura laughed when she saw Sanosuke's shocked face, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"I love you, chubby baby."

Sanosuke blinked once again, cooing as he snuggled into Sakura's arms.

"You know what, cutie?" Sakura smiled as he stared at her, his dark eyes looking brighter when she asked her question. "Today is mommy and daddy's anniversary. It's been a whole year since we got married… and now we have you."

Sanosuke still stared, cooing once again before sticking his thumb in his mouth while Sakura laughed. She was still in absolute awe that this tiny person was her very own son. She loved him with every bit of her and couldn't wait for him to have siblings.

_Well… not as soon as Asuna though… I can't believe she's already pregnant again._ That was the reason Sakura had been up so early that day. Her sister-in-law, Asuna, called her up at about eight, nearly an hour earlier than Sakura usually got up, to tell her she was pregnant again, almost six months after the birth of hers and Itachi's first child, Reyke.

"Ah, well. You're going love your new little cousin, won't you? Let's go wake up daddy, Sanosuke."

Hearing the word 'daddy' made Sanosuke look up at Sakura with excitement. He was still so little, but he knew so much and already could tell the difference between his mother and father. It made Sakura smile every time Sanosuke's eyes brightened with excitement when she mentioned Sasuke.

As she carried Sanosuke to their bedroom, Sakura just nodded and smiled at him while he babbled a bit. It was complete gibberish and incoherent, but she adored hearing him babble throughout the day.

Once they finally made it into the bedroom, Sakura sat on her side of the bed and just shook her head. Sasuke was still fast asleep; completely oblivious to the fact Sakura had gotten up, as well as that she had Sanosuke with her.

"Here, sweetie, let's wake up daddy!" Sakura smiled as she laid Sanosuke on Sasuke's back, giggled a bit as her husband stirred. When he barely turned his head to glare at her, she turned to full on laughing.

"Stop putting him on me in the morning, Sakura…"

"Aw, but he likes it!"

Sanosuke just blinked, before giggling slightly when he finally realized he was with Sasuke.

"Get him off and I'll hold him."

"Will do!" the second Sakura picked Sanosuke back up, he started to wail, making her wince as she handed him over to Sasuke, who was now sitting up right.

"Oi, come on now! Calm down, I'm here." Sasuke smiled softly as Sanosuke calmed down. Once he did calm down, Sanosuke started cooing and reaching up after Sasuke's hair, making him sigh and Sakura laugh again.

"He just adores your hair."

"I don't see why."

Sakura smiled as Sasuke lifted Sanosuke high enough so the little boy could grab onto his bangs, wincing every little bit when he pulled too hard.

"Happy anniversary, Sasuke."

Sasuke just glanced at her, before smirking and nodding.

"Happy anniversary, Sakura."

**END CHAPTER 2  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I picked out a random date for Sasuke and Sakura's anniversary, which ended up being two months after Sanosuke's birthday.  
(I counted, and I had to change Sanosuke's birthday because my mind mixed up dates and it didn't work the first time)


	3. Chapter 3: Day 114-1

**Chapter 3: Day 114-1**

Fourteen-week-old Sanosuke did not like the outfit he was wearing. It was baggy and loose, and he didn't like the feel of the fabric. He noticed both his parents were wearing outfits like his, only in different colors and his mother's was a lot fancier. While his father's was a dark blue color, his mother's was white with cherry blossom petals all over it. Sanosuke's, on the other hand, was a light blue with red and yellow fish all over.

"Here you go, Reyke. Stay with Sanosuke for a few minutes."

Sanosuke blinked, as a little boy just a few months older than him was set right across from him, wearing the same outfit in a bright red color with tree leaves all over it. Sanosuke had met Reyke Uchiha multiple times, seeing as they were cousins, but they had never really been able to play with each other, since Sanosuke wasn't sitting up on his own whenever they were together.

Seven and a half-month-old Reyke smiled and waved at Sanosuke, before shouting "Hi!"

Sanosuke did nothing but watch Reyke as he crawled over to play with the blocks in the playpen. As Sanosuke was still immobile without someone carrying him, he couldn't do much of anything at the moment.

"Aw, Itachi's not going to make it home in time?"

Sighing, Asuna shook her head. "Sadly, no. He thought the mission wouldn't take very long, but there were some issues after a bit and he's been delayed. On Reyke's first Tanabata too…"

Sakura just smiled at Asuna, setting a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "Hey, it'll be all right. He'll be here for the next one, and, really, Asuna. You guys are having another baby. He'll be here for this baby's first one as well!"

Nodding, Asuna looked over at Reyke and Sanosuke. "Yeah… he'll be here for the next baby's first one…"

"Mama!" Reyke looked back at Asuna after a moment, and made Sanosuke jump when he yelled.

"What is it?"

"Dada?"

Asuna gave Reyke a sad smile, before shaking her head. "No... He's going to be here, sweetie."

Reyke made a sad look, before looking at Sanosuke and smiling. Reyke adored his younger cousin so much, and enjoyed when they could play together. Usually they were together when there was something big going on, but he had no idea what it could be.

Sanosuke, on the other hand, more so just wanted to be in the same spot as Reyke, playing with him rather than in his bouncer. He usually enjoyed just lying in it when Sakura or Sasuke would play with him, but at the moment he wanted to play with Reyke.

So, since he couldn't get over to Reyke on his own, Sanosuke started whining. It wasn't loud or his usually high pitched 'pick me up' whine, it was just a low one he was making while reaching for his cousin.

"What's the matter with you, Sanosuke?" Sanosuke barely reacted when Sasuke picked him up, stopping his whining for a brief second.

"Has he been whiny all day?"

"No… he's been perfectly quiet."

Asuna just shrugged as she picked Reyke up out of the playpen. "Well, either way, she would probably get going."

"Definitely."

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Author's Note:** :D This one popped into my head yesterday, but I didn't get to write it until today.  
Except slow updates as I go through this school week.  
Being a Graphic Design student is hard. Especially with Photoshop.  
Yes, the -1 in the title means this has two parts, and the next one _might_ be up tomorrow... maybe.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 114-2

**Chapter 4: Day 114-2**

Sanosuke couldn't stop looking around. There were so many people and bright lights all about, and he was amazed at everything. All the smells were new to him, and he loved watching people play at the game stalls. It was all brand new and wonderful.

Sanosuke would look over at Asuna and Reyke sometimes, and noticed that his cousin was babbling along, with Asuna nodding and responding at times.

He wanted to be able to do that too, but couldn't talk just yet. Maybe by the time he was Reyke's age he could do the same things as his older cousin.

"Hey, Sanosuke. Hold this for mama." Sakura smiled as she handed Sanosuke a blue paper strip with writing on it. Sanosuke held onto the string, staring it at it before looking to Sakura. "It's a wish for you, sweetie. I'll tie it on the bamboo tree in a little while, ok?"

He blinked, before cooing and laying his head on Sakura's chest, hoping to fall asleep.

"Aw, someone's sleepy." Asuna smiled at Sakura, who just nodded.

"I guess so. He didn't take a nap today and it's getting late."

"Here, I'll take him. You go hang up your wish."

Sakura smiled a bit as she noticed the very faint blush on his husband's face, but nodded and handed Sanosuke over to him. "Be good, Sanosuke. I'll be back soon."

"Did Sasuke do the paper crane decorations for your house this year?"

"Yeah, he made them. I was going to, but Sasuke said he wanted to."

Asuna nodded as she and Sakura walked over to the main bamboo tree people were hanging their wishes on. Reyke had fallen asleep in Asuna's arms after they left Sasuke and Sanosuke by the food stands, but she couldn't wait any longer to put her wish up.

"What's you wish this year, Sakura?"

"All I wish is that Sanosuke will grow up strong and healthy."

"Aw, that's what I wished for Reyke."

"Great minds think alike, huh?"

"Mm-hm."

After they had finished hanging up their wishes, Asuna and Sakura made their way back to Sasuke and Sanosuke, Sakura taking her son back after he woke up and started crying. While she was calming him, Asuna started mocking Sasuke for folding the paper cranes, something he didn't even try to deny nor confirm.

A while later, just before the fireworks started, the small group found a spot on one of the hills to watch. Reyke and Sanosuke were both awake, the latter sitting in his mother's lap while Reyke crawled over and sat between Sakura and his mother.

The second the fireworks started, both boys jumped. While Reyke giggled a bit and crawled back into Asuna's lap, Sanosuke was terrified, never having seen fireworks before, and started crying, hiding his face in Sakura's yukata.

"Oh, no, Sanosuke!"

Reyke watched as Sakura tried to calm his upset cousin, before crawling over and placing his hand on Sanosuke's head, smiling when the younger boy looked at him.

"Be ok!"

Sanosuke blinked, not even jumping when another firework went off.

"Aw, Reyke! You sweetheart!"

* * *

"Do you think it went well today?"

"Hn…"

"Sasuke, I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm listening."

Sakura huffed, falling onto their bed and looking at the clock. It was already one in the morning and they had been home for a few hours.

"Do you think he enjoyed it?"

"I'm sure he did. Well, until the fireworks, that is."

Sakura glared and kicked her smirking husband. "Not funny. He was genuinely terrified!"

"But Reyke helped him."

"…right. Reyke already acts like a big brother."

"Hm… do you think Sanosuke will?"

"Of course! Whenever we have another baby, I'm sure Reyke will be excited and be happy."

"Aa… Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Go to sleep."

"Tch. Love you too, darling."

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here is the next one, the continuation of chapter 3.  
I have a plan for updates. I will do my absolutely best, starting now, to update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday-Sunday. I have class on Tuesday and Thursday in the morning/early afternoon and the evening.  
If I cannot update on any of those days, assume I just didn't get to it or that I'm trapped under homework.  
Anyway.  
Enjoy this chapter~  
If you've got an idea you'd like to see, put it in your review or message me.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 187

**Chapter 5: Day 187**

It is October 25th, and Sanosuke is sick for the very first time. Of course, being so young, he doesn't fully understand why his parents are home today, when he was sure his daddy had a mission he was supposed to be on. Sakura finds out Sanosuke is sick when she gets up to check on him in the night, and he is whimpering in his sleep. When she checks his temperature, she's a bit shocked to find it is nearly 100 degrees and she wakes up Sasuke, trying to get his help.

She knows how to care for a sick baby, but wants help to make sure everything goes all right. Sasuke, running on barely six hours of sleep, is home alone with Sanosuke at the moment, as Sakura is out trying to get some cold medicine for their son.

Sanosuke is crying from his fever and being unable to breathe through his nose, making Sasuke sigh as he finally took Sanosuke into his and Sakura's bedroom, and lied on the bed with Sanosuke on his chest.

"Come on, Sanosuke. It's all right. You're going to be fine. Your mother is getting you some medicine."

Sanosuke stopped his crying after a few more minutes, before yawning and whining a bit. He had been awake ever since eight that morning, and cried most of the time from feeling so sick.

"There we go." Sasuke smiled slightly, rubbing Sanosuke's back as he started to drift off to sleep. "You just sleep. You'll be fine soon, I promise."

Sanosuke whined once again, before finally falling asleep. Sasuke sighed, laying back completely.

_I'll just close my eyes for a moment… Sakura will be back soon and she'll want to take a nap._

When she got back, Sakura wasn't the least bit surprised to find Sasuke dead asleep with Sanosuke on his chest.

_Ah, well. We all need some sleep._

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This idea came to me yesterday.  
The first time with a sick infant must be hard. (i wouldn't know, as i am a single adult female with no children yet. xD)  
All right, I'm working out plans in my head and planning to work it out on paper as well, but I should have this planned out all the way to the end soon.  
Enjoy~


	6. Chapter 6: Day 245

**Chapter 6: Day 245**

Sanosuke is eight months old, and in awe of the Christmas tree his mother set up a few weeks before. Christmas is barely three days away, and Sakura is excited to give Sanosuke the best first Christmas, just as Asuna is excited to give Reyke the best first birthday on the same day.

Decorating the tree had to wait, as both Sakura and Sasuke were sent on separate missions, Naruto having a momentary memory lapse and forgetting that he had sent Sakura off and that Sasuke was home alone with Sanosuke. It worked out well, though, seeing as how Naruto and Hinata were able to care for Sanosuke for the two weeks his parents were gone with minimal problems.

_"He screamed! You left him and he screamed, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke just shrugged, picking Sanosuke up off the floor. "He missed us."_

_"**Missed you?!** He was acting like you were dead!"_

Naruto swore he would never baby-sit for Sasuke and Sakura ever again.

At the moment, Sanosuke is sitting up on a blanket on the floor, watching his mother as she placed each ornament on the tree. When Sakura looks at Sanosuke, she gives a smile before picking him up.

"What do you think?"

Sanosuke looked from Sakura back to the tree. "Pity…"

Sakura laughed, nodding, knowing he actually meant 'pretty' and not 'pity'. "Yes, very pretty, huh? Here, you wanna hold one?" she handed him one of the plastic ones, knowing that if she gave him a glass one it would be dropped and shatter.

Sanosuke looked at the blue and silver ornament, tilting his head at the writing on it. He looked at Sakura and pointed to it, wanting to know what it said.

"Oh, Sanosuke, that's yours. It has your name on it, sweetie."

While he didn't understand completely, Sanosuke still thought the ornament was pretty. He looked from the ornament to the tree, and reached out, trying to put it on there.

"Ah, you want to hang it up, huh?" Sanosuke nodded at his mother's question, and Sakura moved him closer to the tree, letting him hang the ornament on one of the branches. When he felt the artificial pine needles on the tree, he thought they felt very odd, and like one of his plastic toys.

Sanosuke didn't have much time to think about how odd the tree felt, because he heard the front door open and knew exactly what that meant.

"Hey, Sano, daddy's home."

Sanosuke smiled, attempting to get out of Sakura's arms so he could go and meet Sasuke right away. Sakura set Sanosuke on the floor, and just watched him as he crawled to the other room.

_Aw… he's such a daddy's boy…_

* * *

The second Sanosuke got into the other room, he saw Sasuke and smiled even more, before stopping and sitting up, just waiting for his father to take notice of him.

When he did, Sasuke smiled. "Hey there. When did you get in here?"

Sanosuke started babbling and clapping, raising his arms to get Sasuke to pick him up and hold him. "Dada!"

"Right, right, I'm coming." Sasuke made his way over to Sanosuke, and picked him up right away, making the little boy laugh and clap even more.

"Dada, dada, dada…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm home. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Sanosuke stopped babbling for a second, just to hug Sasuke. "Dada home…"

All it did was make Sasuke smile and hug Sanosuke back. "Right…"

Sakura watched them from the doorway, enjoying the sight of her husband and son hugging.

_Aww… how cute._

* * *

"Sanosuke, go to sleep."

"No!" Sanosuke hit his hand onto the mattress of his crib, giving Sakura an angry look. It was finally Christmas Eve and she was having trouble getting him to sleep. Sanosuke wanted to stay up and celebrate Christmas right away, but Sakura knew he needed sleep after having missed his nap for the village's Christmas Eve festival.

"Sweetie, please. If you don't sleep-"

"No!" Sanosuke shouted once again, bursting into tears, making Sakura sigh as she picked him up out of his crib.

"Shh, it's ok." Sakura kissed his forehead, before walking over to the rocking chair and sitting down with Sanosuke, rocking him in an attempt to help him sleep. "It's all right. You're just sleepy."

"Mama…" Sanosuke stopped crying soon enough, sniffling every little bit as he looked at Sakura with half-lidded eyes. "Mama…"

"Shh… go to sleep, sweetie." Sakura kissed Sanosuke's forehead again, just as he started yawning.

* * *

_…Sakura's not coming to bed, is she?_

Sasuke had been waiting for nearly an hour for Sakura to come back into their room so they could sleep, but realized she probably got stuck with putting Sanosuke to sleep and was not coming back.

_I should go check on them._

Once he got into Sanosuke's room, all Sasuke could do was smile at the sight before him. his wife and son were both fast asleep, Sakura still in the rocking chair.

_Ah well… at least Sanosuke is asleep._

**END CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Author's Note:** :3  
The next chapter will be Sanosuke's first Christmas, as well as his cousin Reyke's first birthday, which fall on the same day.  
I can't wait to write it. :D


	7. Chapter 7: Day 248

**Chapter 7: Day 248**

When Sakura woke up on Christmas day, the first thing she heard was Sanosuke saying "mama, dada" through the baby monitor. She knew he was wide awake, even though it was only seven in the morning. Somehow, she regretted letting Itachi and Asuna watch Sanosuke for the day early in the month. Asuna was a lover of all things Christmas, and explained everything about it to Sanosuke, making him extremely excited for the day. When Sakura finally picked him up, Sanosuke said "mama!" as usual, and then said the new word he had learned "Christmas", which sounded more like "Crithmus".

It wasn't really a problem until Christmas Eve, when Sanosuke knew Christmas was the next day and would not go to sleep, even though he was very obviously tired. Sakura ended up trying to rock him to sleep, only to fall asleep herself and wake up at three in the morning in an uncomfortable position. After setting Sanosuke in his crib, Sakura went off to her room, crashing in the bed instantly in a dead sleep.

"Mama?"

Sakura sat up, stretching her arms over her head when she heard Sanosuke speak again. She got up, put on her robe, and started for his room. There was no way Sanosuke was going back to sleep, not until later in the day for sure. He was awake and ready to celebrate, even though Sasuke was still asleep.

_Well… if Sasuke sleeps for a while longer, maybe I can get Sanosuke to sleep?_

"Sanosuke…"

Sanosuke sat up, smiling when he saw Sakura walking into his room. "Mama…" Sanosuke raised his arms as Sakura picked him up, and he hugged her, making her laugh.

"Good morning, Sanosuke. Merry Christmas."

Sanosuke's eyes brightened when he heard Christmas. He giggled a bit, clapping. "Crithmus!"

"Haha, yes! It's Christmas. You wanna go look at the tree?"

Sanosuke nodded, and babbled as Sakura carried him into the living room. She was wondering what Sanosuke would think when he saw the presents. She and Sasuke had decided to wait until Christmas Eve to put all of them out, because they knew Sanosuke would attempt to tear them open and see what was inside.

"Hey, look, daddy's awake!" Sakura smiled at Sasuke, who yawned in return, leaning against the back of the couch. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Sanosuke woke me a while ago when he was talking. I heard him through the monitor."

Nodding, Sakura set Sanosuke on the floor, and he stared with wide eyes at the tree, before looking at the presents.

It wasn't many, seeing as how Sanosuke pretty much had all he needed, but it was still a good amount and it had enthralled him right away.

"Pity!" Sanosuke clapped, giggling a bit as Sakura sat down beside him.

"Mm-hm! It's even more pretty now, huh?"

Sanosuke nodded, before crawling over and grabbing one of the presents. He had no clue if it was his or not, but he wanted to rip into the shiny wrapping paper, and that was exactly what he did until Sakura stopped him by taking it away. "No, no! That's not one of yours! That's daddy's from me!"

Sanosuke barely blinked while he had been trying to tear into the paper, and then the present was gone from his sights. His facial expression twisted into one of sadness, before he looked back to the tree and decided to go for another.

Sakura, however, had other plans. Before Sanosuke could get another present that wasn't for him out and start ripping into it, she had grabbed one and handed it over to him.

"Here you go! This is one you can open, sweetheart."

Sanosuke stared at the shiny blue wrapping paper on the box. There was also a bow, but he didn't seem to care much about it once he tore it off and threw across the room, tearing into the paper right away.

Sakura watched him, laughing a bit. _Who knew he would be so… enthusiastic?_

Sasuke shook his head, smiling slightly while Sanosuke tore the wrapping paper to shreds. _Sheesh… someone's excited._

Once the paper was gone, Sanosuke looked the box, smiling a bit when he realized what it was. "Goggy!"

For the past month, Sakura noticed, whenever they went to the store Sanosuke would be magnetically attracted to a dog plushie he saw every time. It was a simple, blue and white plushie, and he wanted it desperately.

"Mama, goggy!"

Sakura laughed as Sanosuke showed her the box the plush was in, but she still nodded. "Yes, it's your doggy! Do you know who got it for you?"

Sanosuke stared at Sakura, while she pointed at Sasuke, who looked as though he was about to fall back asleep. The eight-month-old smiled, before crawling over to Sasuke, leaving the toy behind for a moment. Sanosuke grabbed a hold of the couch cushion, trying to pull himself up as Sakura watched in shock.

_He's never done this before!_

Sanosuke stuck his tongue out, grunting a bit as he continued to try and pull himself up, before he finally got up beside Sasuke. He blinked, before giggling a bit, realizing just how fun it was. Getting over it rather quickly, Sanosuke cooed as he climbed into Sasuke's lap, waking his father and hugging him.

"…what's this for?"

"I think it's because you got him the plush he wanted."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, before smiling a bit and nodding. "I see. Well then, you're very welcome, Sanosuke."

"Dada…" Sanosuke yawned, sticking his thumb in his mouth and falling asleep right away. "Well, looks the initial shock and happiness wore off rather quickly."

Sakura laughed getting up off the floor and sitting beside Sasuke and Sanosuke. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

"Merry Christmas, Sakura."

**END CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Author's Note:** OK, REMEMBER HOW I SAID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD GO PAST 15 CHAPTERS?  
I changed my mind. It's going to be longer.  
I'm still planning, but, I know what I want to do so far. ^^.  
Enjoy~


	8. Chapter 8: Day 255

**Author's Note 1:** After Sanosuke's first birthday, I'm switching from days to months for the chapter titles. (honestly, continuing with days would be too hard. i'm using a little desk calendar i got for Christmas right now to help, but...)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Day 255**

Because of Sakura's belief that the Christmas tree _must_ come down the second the New Year begins, Sanosuke was throwing a fit. He did not want the pretty tree to go away, therefore, he was sitting the playpen watching Sakura as she took it down, crying his heart out.

"No, mama!"

Sakura looked over at Sanosuke, giving him a slightly sad smile. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It needs to go up."

"No!" Sanosuke continued his crying, even when Sakura stopped what she was doing to pick him up and comfort him.

"I know. It's really pretty." She sighed, looking at the tree that was mostly packed away, then looking at Sanosuke with a smile. "I… guess it can stay for a bit. You wanna go take a nap?"

Sanosuke sniffled, rubbing his eyes and looking at Sakura with a pout. As she carried him to his room, Sanosuke whined, though he did yawn at one point and laid his head on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura laughed a bit, hugging Sanosuke. "Aw, it's ok. I know you're sleepy."

* * *

Sasuke was not the happiest of people today. It was the first day of the New Year, and while he would rather be at home with his wife and child, Naruto sent him on a mission to a village down the road.

The trip was quick, meaning he would be able to get home that same day and spend the next week with Sakura and Sanosuke, but it still wasn't very fair to him

_'I can easily send someone else on the mission but I thought **you** would want to get out of the house for a bit!' Dobe._

Sasuke sighed as he stepped back into Konoha, thankful the run back was short and there were no issues along the way. Now, he just had to report to Naruto and head home.

_…I wonder if Sanosuke threw a fit when Sakura started taking down the tree…_

* * *

The second Sanosuke fell asleep, Sakura placed him in his crib and made a sprint for the living room. _I gotta get the tree down while he's sleeping!  
_  
Sakura started right away when she got into the living room, hoping she could get done before Sasuke got home and Sanosuke woke up. She did not want to deal with a crying infant for the rest for the day, nor did she want the Christmas decorations still up. She had been used to taking down the decorations on the first of the New Year when she still lived with her parents, and wanted to keep it like that because it was just easier than waiting longer._  
_

_All right, everything is up. For the most part, at least._

All that was left was the tree.

_…but I need Sasuke to help me get it down…_

"I'm home, Sakura."

"Oh thank goodness! Come help me! Quickly!"

Sasuke barely got in the door before Sakura grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him in completely and over to the tree. "We need to get this down before Sanosuke wakes up!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, wondering what the rush was. "…why?"

"Oh… I had him in the playpen while I started taking things down and he threw a fit because he wanted it to stay up."

Nodding, Sasuke sighed a bit. "He's just like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's hurry."

* * *

When Sanosuke woke up from his nap, Sakura was a bit wary of taking him into the living room. She was worried he would start crying when he saw the tree was gone. If he did, she planned on passing him over to Sasuke to see if he could help the poor infant calm down.

"Sanosuke, you wanna go play?"

Sanosuke yawned, but still nodded as Sakura picked him up out of his crib and took him into the living room, setting him in the playpen. Sanosuke looked around for a moment, barely noticing the tree was gone before he decided to play with his toys.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh as she just watched him play, thankful he didn't throw a fit over it being gone.

_Thank goodness… I don't think we could have handled it…_

**END CHAPTER 8  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: (**Here, let's have a little contest for a bonus chapter. :)

If you can guess where I got the title of this fanfic from, I will write a bonus chapter about anything you want from before Sanosuke's first New Year's Day.  
It could even be from Sakura's pregnancy if you wanted.  
Sound like a deal?  
Use anything you want to find out where the title is from. Use Google, your brain, anything.  
Person who gets it write will get a PM from me asking what they want to see. If you review, put your answer in there, or you can PM me.  
If no one guesses it... I'll just tell you want it is and write what I want for the bonus chapter. :D  
Good luck~  
(if this goes well, i may do this again. :D))

**IGNORE THE ABOVE NOW, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT.**

Already got the right answer. xD  
dark shadow400 will be choosing the theme of our first bonus chapter, which will be posted after chapter 10.


	9. Chapter 9: Day 300

**Chapter 9: Day 300**

When February 15th came along, Sasuke was basically forced to leave Sanosuke with his brother and sister-in-law. Once again, Naruto had forgotten that Sakura was busy when he decided to send Sasuke on a mission. Instead of Sakura being on a mission, she was working at the hospital and was unable to get away to watch Sanosuke. The second he showed up at his brother's place, Asuna, without even asking Itachi, said they would be glad to watch him until Sakura got off work.

"He'll be fine! He loves it here! And with the new baby, he's going to love it even more!" Asuna took a hold of Sanosuke, who just cooed and hugged her.

Sasuke, however, was very skeptical. He had completely forgotten Asuna and Itachi had a newborn daughter, and hoped everything would end well.

"All right… if you need Sakura, she's at the hospital, but she has a surgery to deal with in about an hour, and she said it would take a while."

Asuna nodded, while Sanosuke looked at Sasuke. "Dada?"

"I'll be back soon, I promise."

* * *

"Reyke, Sanosuke! Let's have lunch!"

"Coming!" Reyke ran down the hall, with Sanosuke toddling after him. The two had been in Reyke's room, playing with the various toys and stuffed animals he had, when Asuna called them for lunch. Reyke climbed into one of the chairs, while Asuna picked up Sanosuke and set him in the highchair. Sanosuke didn't mind, honestly. At least he was taller than Reyke for a bit.

The second they finished lunch, the two were off and playing again. Reyke showed Sanosuke his absolutely _favorite_ plush toy, which was a fuzzy purple monster his mother bought him for Christmas. Sanosuke, wanting to show off his blue dog plush Sasuke had gotten him for Christmas, ran for the bag Sasuke packed him, searching through, but coming up with nothing.

When he realized his favorite toy wasn't there, he ended up crying loud enough to alert both Itachi and Asuna, believing something was very wrong.

"Sanosuke, what's wrong?!" Asuna entered Reyke's room first, Itachi following after with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea!"

Reyke titled his head in confusion, before figuring out what the problem was. He wasn't able to say anything about it before Itachi picked up Sanosuke, who ended up wailing even louder than he had been. Reyke, hoping to calm his younger cousin, pulled on Asuna's skirt, only for her to tell him to hold a moment. He pouted, before grabbing his monster plush and going to Itachi, holding the plush up the second his father looked at him.

"…do you want me to give it to Sanosuke?"

Reyke nodded as Itachi took the plush, handing it to Sanosuke who accepted it and calmed a little bit.

"Here let me see him." Asuna took hold of Sanosuke, starting to calm him even more, until Emiko started crying, startling Sanosuke a bit. Reyke just watched as Itachi left to take care of the crying twenty-day-old baby, and his mother calmed Sanosuke. It didn't take long for Sanosuke to fall asleep, making Asuna smile. "See, you're fine. Your mama will be here to pick you up soon, I promise."

Sanosuke slept until Sakura came to get him. Once they were home, he went and found his plush dog, hugging it tightly. He never left the plush home again after that.

**END CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tomorrow, I will be rocking my Shippuden Sasuke T-shirt, my jeans, and my sneakers in my classes. /awyeah  
I am, currently, trying to write in advanced so I can update tomorrow through Thursday without having to write and interrupt my studies, because I have a midterm in History this weekend.  
Let's pray I do well. ^^;


	10. Chapter 10: Day 344

**Chapter 10: Day 344**

Easter was the second biggest holiday in Konoha. It was very rare not to see the young children of the village running about with baskets in their hands, trying to find the Easter eggs that had been well hidden by their parents. This year was no different, even though it was raining outside; there was still a significant number of children running about in their rain coats and goulashes, trying to find any eggs that may have been hidden outside.

As Sanosuke was still very young, he was unable to join in the hunt for Easter eggs. However, that did not stop his mother from teaching him how to dye Easter eggs, something she now regrets a little bit.

"All right, Sanosuke. Watch mommy, and then you can try!" Sakura smiled at Sanosuke, who stared in return. He really just wanted to grab one of the eggs and drop it in the coloring, just to see what would happen. Sakura shook her head, making sure Sanosuke was watching her as she dropped the egg into the dye, let it set for a moment, and then take it out, showing him the light pink color the egg's shell was. Sanosuke's eyes widened a fraction when he saw it, and he cooed, trying to take the egg from his mother, who held it out of his reach.

"No, no. This one needs to go back for a bit. Here, why don't you try in the blue dye?" Sakura set the small cup of dye and an egg on Sanosuke's high chair. He stared at them for a second, before grabbing the egg. He looked at it for a moment, before dropping it straight into the dye, making it splash and leave blue dye all over the table of his high chair, Sanosuke laughed and clapped, while Sakura sighed.

_I should've told him not to drop it straight in…_

After a moment, Sanosuke stuck his hand in the dye, pulling out the egg. Although it was a light blue, so were his fingers, and it scared him a bit. He held his hand out to Sakura, trying to ask what was wrong, but nothing came out of his mouth because he was so scared. Sakura just smiled, showing off her hand with the pink dye. "It's ok. Nothing's wrong. That's what happens when you stick your hand in the dye."

Sanosuke blinked, before nodding and looking at the egg again. "More!" he dropped the egg back in the dye, making it plash once again, and Sakura swore she heard a crack from the egg.

_Sheesh… he's worse than I am…_

* * *

After about an hour, with Sanosuke constantly dropping the eggs he was giving into the dye and Sakura correcting him by telling him he could not drop them right in, they were finished. Sakura had made a number of her eggs multiple colors, while Sanosuke's were all dark variations of the ones he used, mostly blue, red, and green.

Both of them hand dye all over their hands, and Sakura had decided to put Sanosuke in the bathtub to help clean it off, saying she would take a shower while Sasuke watched Sanosuke once he got him.

Sakura shook her head a bit when she saw the water after most of the dye came off Sanosuke's hands and arms. _Looks like a murder scene…he sure loved that red dye._

* * *

"What on earth happened to his highchair?"

Sakura and Sanosuke both looked up from the book Sakura had been reading him when Sasuke came into Sanosuke's room, asking his question. "Dada!"

"We dyed Easter eggs today… guess who dropped every single one of them into the dye and messed up his highchair?"

Sasuke looked from Sakura to Sanosuke, who was trying to wiggle his way out of his mother's arms before she set him down. He then ran over to Sasuke, hugging him around the leg and smiling

"Dada…"

"…you know, I remember my mom saying I did the same thing…"

"Really now?"

Sasuke nodded, picking up Sanosuke, who promptly yawned and started sucking on his thumb.

"Well… I guess it runs in the family."

"Sakura!"

"I love you!"

**END CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Author's Note 1:** Next chapter is out very first bonus chapter. :'D  
I have a little plot in mind for the bonus chapters, thanks to dark shadow400's pick for the first one.  
I will be asking again, eventually, what people will want to see for bonus chapters.  
Come back tomorrow for the first one. ^^

**Author's Note** 2: asdfghjkl; You guys~~~ :D  
This is, now, my most reviewed fanfic, and it's forty chapters shorter than my second most reviewed one.  
I love you all. 3 Have a slice of virtual cake. :3


	11. Bonus Chapter 1

**Bonus Chapter 1: Sakura's Pregnant**

_Three months. We were married for barely three months… but I'm actually pretty happy about it!_

Sakura smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway of the hospital, humming a bit when she entered the next room, only to be greeted by her sister-in-law's somewhat grumpy face.

"Why the long face, Asuna?"

Asuna narrowed her eyes, before looking at her stomach and then back to Sakura. "What do you think the problem is? I'm six months pregnant and my husband was sent on _another_ mission."

"Ah, angry with Naruto are we?"

"More than angry… but I would rather not say the word since there is a child inside me that can hear everything I say."

Sakura laughed, sitting at the desk in the room and wondering if she would be acting the same way when she was six months pregnant. _I guess I'll find out in a couple of months._

"So, have you been feeling well lately?"

"Yeah. The morning sickness finally stopped, thank goodness. The baby started kicking the other day and it feels…"

"Weird?"

"Exactly." Asuna nodded, looking back to her stomach the second another kick came from her unborn child. "OK, you. Stop kicking while I'm talking to your aunt, or you're in for it when you get out of there."

Sakura smiled, shaking her head and turning on the ultrasound machine as Asuna leaned back against the examination bed, excited to see her child once again. She squealed a bit when the sonogram of the baby showed up on the screen.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

"Let's find out…" Sakura watched the screen for a moment, before smiling. "Well, I can honestly, surely say you're having a boy."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"That's great! Oh, we wanted a boy, but would've been happy either way."

"Aw, that's sweet." Sakura smiled again as she turned off the machine once it had printed out the pictures for Asuna. _I can't wait to see you, little one…_

"Can you keep a secret for me, Asuna?"

"Of course!"

After Asuna's appointment ended, she and Sakura went out to lunch together, hitting the BBQ place, as that was becoming Asuna's new craving because of the baby.

"So… I took a pregnancy test before I left the house this morning." Sakura smiled when she saw Asuna's eyes widened, knowing it was already obvious where this was going. "And it was positive."

"Oh my gosh! You're gonna be a mommy too!?"

"According the test, yes. I had to schedule my own appointment for tomorrow to find out if it's right, so, please don't tell anyone until after tomorrow."

"Will do, lover of my husband's brother!"

Sakura's face went red, and she slid down in her seat a bit. "You are so weird."

"I know."

That night, Sakura was doing her absolute best not to say anything to Sasuke about her possibly being pregnant, because she wanted it to be a surprise if it was true.

After her appointment confirmed that the home test she took was correct, that she was pregnant, the very first person she called up was Asuna, who squealed and asked if it was alright to tell anyone. Sakura told her anyone expect Sasuke, to which Asuna agreed.

When Naruto found out, he made a mistake. One that he knew would end with Sakura walking over and punching him in the head.

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe." Sasuke barely nodded at Naruto before handing over the report from his last mission. Naruto accepted it with a smile, one that creeped Sasuke out a bit, as Naruto had never smiled like this before unless it had to do with something that would make Sasuke regret they were friends.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Don't mess with me! I know! Congrats!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion, staring at Naruto for a moment. "…for what?"

"Sakura's pregnancy! I can't believe it. You're gonna be a dad, she's gonna be a mom… just like me and Hinata-chan! And- Sasuke?"

Naruto didn't even notice that Sasuke had run out of the room when he said Sakura was pregnant. The Sixth Hokage gulped, and started to make his way home, praying someone would intervene and keep Sakura from killing him.

"Sakura?!"

Sasuke nearly broke down their door when he got home, only to find that Sakura wasn't in the living room like she usually was. He checked the kitchen after removing his shoes, seeing it was empty as well.

_The only other places are the shower and our bedroom…_

He knew it wasn't the shower. There was no sound of running water, meaning Sakura was more than likely in their bedroom, either taking a nap or going over the details of a surgery she ahd to perform.

"Sakura." Sasuke shook his head a bit when he got into their room, finding she was fast asleep, and likely not to wake up for a while. Instead of waking her, he climbed into bed alongside her, pulling her into a hug.

"Sasuke…"

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"I'm pregnant."

"I know. Stupid Naruto told me…"

"Can I kill him?"

"After the baby's born."

Sakura sighed, nodding as she snuggled closer to Sasuke. "I love you."

"I love you too…" it was really hard for him not to after everything they had been through.

_This is a another step in our journey together… for that, I'm grateful._

**END BONUS CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Our little plot begins~ :3  
It won't be a long one, because I certainly do not anticipate this going long enough for every bonus chapter to be about Sakura's pregnancy.  
Well, let's have our next contest.  
If you can guess my TOP THREE favorite Naruto characters AND pairings, you will get a bonus chapter about anything you want.  
Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. ;)


	12. Chapter 11: Day 365

**Chapter 11: Day 365**

In the first year of Sanosuke's life, he had already given his parents many things. He had given them his first word, when he cooed 'dada' in the middle of the night when he was six-months-old and sick with his first cold. His first steps were a bit of shock, since he was nine-months-old and it was Valentine's Day, which Sakura says was his gift to them, while Sasuke just rolls his eyes, never admitting he agrees with her.

When he was barely two months old, he laughed for the first time when he met Naruto, who decided to talk to the newborn in a funny voice, making him laugh a little bit.

Now, after all their firsts with their little boy, Sasuke and Sakura got to celebrate his first birthday, which coincided with Hanami.

Thus, they were currently sitting on a picnic blanket under one of the cherry blossom trees. The second a petal fell onto Sanosuke's nose, he ended up cross eyed until Sasuke got it off him.

"That's bad for your eyes."

"Says the man who almost made himself blind with the Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Hush." The petal flew away after a moment, with Sanosuke watching from his place in Sakura's lap. He waved at it, saying 'bye-bye' to the petal. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke could hold back their laughs. Sanosuke looked between them, confused, before watching the petals continue to fall.

"I can't believe you're a year old already…" Sakura lightly laid her head on top of Sanosuke's, smiling.

"Seems like we just brought him home yesterday. When he was a squalling baby who wouldn't calm down for anything."

Sakura nodded, while Sanosuke stared at Sasuke for a few minutes, before saying "mama, hungry."

"All right, we'll go ahead and eat. Silly boy…"

* * *

When they got home, Sakura was a tad bit wary of giving Sanosuke his 'special' smash cake for his birthday. Sasuke didn't like sweets, meaning she didn't have to make a large cake since they weren't having a party that year.

Really, she was more worried about cleaning up than Sanosuke smashing the cake. So, when she set the round, blue icing covered cake in front of him, she was ready and waiting with a damp towel.

"There you go, Sanosuke. Have fun!"

Sanosuke blinked, looking at Sakura who was smiling at him. He looked back to the cake, before sticking his hand in it. when he pulled it out, the very first thing he did was suck the icing off his hand, before sticking it back into the cake and getting more.

The cake was a quarter of the way gone in nearly ten minutes, before Sakura decided it needed to be taken away so Sanosuke wouldn't get a stomach ache, leaving Sasuke to clean the icing covered year old.

"Sheesh, you're such a mess." Sasuke shook his head while he Sanosuke, who just cooed and rubbed his eyes, tired after his long day.

"Can you go put him to bed? I'm going to clean up."

Sasuke nodded, before picking up Sanosuke and carrying him off to his room.

_I love them both so much…_

* * *

"No sleep… play…" Sanosuke was squirming while Sasuke held onto him, trying to rock the restless child to sleep. Sanosuke was not going down without a fight, and he just wanted to play, not sleep.

"No, you need to sleep. Your mother and I will be going to bed soon too."

Sanosuke looked at Sasuke, before trying once again to wiggle out of his grasp, before realizing he was not getting his way. He yawned, leaning against Sasuke.

"No sleep…"

"Yes, sleep. I can tell you need it."

When Sakura went to check on them twenty minutes later, Sanosuke was fast asleep while Sasuke continued to rock him, hoping it would keep him asleep when he put Sanosuke in his crib.

_Aww… I really want to take a picture of this… where's my camera?_

**END CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Smash cakes... my children have them on their first birthdays. My mom gave me the idea for a smash cake for Sanosuke's birthday, and I liked that better than a party.  
AND  
His birthday is during Hanami, it just fit. :'D

I also may not update tomorrow. I have a plan for the next chapter, it just needs to be written, but my parents have to go out of town tomorrow, and I have to get ready to take my History midterm online this weekend.


	13. Chapter 12: Month 13

**Chapter 12: Month 13**

Sanosuke does nothing but stare at the other four young children with him. He can easily tell you which one is Reyke, having been around his older cousin most of his young life. The other three, he has just been introduced to by their mothers.

The one right next to him, with bright blonde hair and pale blue eyes, is Minato Uzumaki, son to Naruto and Hinata. He has been babbling ever since his mother set him down, making Sanosuke stare at him until another little boy was placed in the playpen.

This one was a bit older than him, like Reyke and Minato, but had brown hair and brown eyes. His mother said his name was Isamu, and that he was Reyke's other cousin. Isamu had been playing with Reyke most of the time, the two opting to play with the building blocks.

The final one, the only girl, sat against the opposite end of the playpen, hugging a baby doll to herself and staring back at Sanosuke. Her mother said her name was Aoi, and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She hadn't gone near any of them, staying where she was with her baby doll and staring at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke looked behind him, to see all their mothers, including his baby cousin Emiko, sitting on the couch and talking. He looked at them in confusion when they started laughing after the blonde lady told a story. A minute later, he saw his aunt get up with Emiko and leave the room for a few minutes, while the others continued talking.

He looked back to the others in the playpen, and saw Minato playing with Reyke and Isamu, but Aoi still by herself on the other side of the playpen. Sanosuke made a decision, and started crawling over to her, giving a smile when she looked at him again.

"Hi!"

Aoi blinked. "Hi…"

"I'm Sanosuke."

"I'm Aoi…"

"Want play?"

"OK…"

Sanosuke continued smiling, especially when Aoi smiled at him. They started to play with the shapes toy, taking turns placing each shape in the correct holes on the ball. Aoi had left her baby doll back where she was sitting, thinking she didn't need it to play with Sanosuke.

* * *

"Has Aoi ever left her baby doll alone?"

"Nope. This is the first time." Ino nodded, looking over at Aoi and Sanosuke. She wasn't terribly shocked Aoi left the doll to play with him; in fact, she was expecting it. "Those Uchiha can make anyone fall in love with them."

Sakura and Asuna looked at each, shrugging a bit. They had to agree, to some extent.

* * *

Once the others had left, Sakura found herself with a depressed year-old, because his new friend had gone home and couldn't play with him anymore.

"Mama… Aoi…"

Sakura smiled, nodding and hugging Sanosuke. "I know. She'll come back to play, I promise. I'll ask Aoi's mommy tomorrow, ok?"

Sanosuke, blinked, yawning and snuggling into Sakura's hold. He figured that would work for now.

**END CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Studying for a midterm means no writing until tonight. :P I have to read four chapters today and tomorrow so I don't fail it. I have to take the midterm tomorrow, because it's the last day.  
Wish me luck. Pray for me. Whatever you do, please do it. D:

Also, I have a poll up on my profile about a fanfic I have in the planning stages. If you'd like to pick the gender of Sasuke and Sakura's first child for this upcoming fic, please vote. :3

Thank you, and goodbye until (most likely) Monday.


	14. Chapter 13: Month 14

**Chapter 13: Month 14**

When Sanosuke woke up on June 16th, he found it a bit strange that he could smell pancakes all the way upstairs in his bedroom. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and yawned, looking around. Neither of his parents were in the room at the moment, and he figured they were probably downstairs eating breakfast before Sasuke had to take off a mission.

Sanosuke waited a few minutes, before realizing no one was coming upstairs to get him. So, he decided to climb out of his crib on his own. He took his bottle and dog plush, then threw them over the crib's headboard, before attempting to climb out, going the same way. He grabbed a hold of it at the top, pulling himself up like he had done numerous times on the couch. Sanosuke swung his leg over it, before pulling the other one as well, holding onto the wooden bars to keep from falling. He slowly made his way down, before making it far enough that he could set his feet on the floor.

Once he finally got down, Sanosuke grabbed his bottle and dog, and started for the kitchen. He had completely forgotten about the stairs, and stared down them for a good five minutes, before Sakura came into view and looked at him.  
"….how did you get out of your crib!?"

Sanosuke blinked, staring at Sakura as she climbed up the stairs and picked him up.

"Well? Did you climb out?"

"Yes."

"Sanosuke, you shouldn't have done that!"

"Why?"

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"Oh… sowwy." Sanosuke put on his cutest pout, sticking out his bottom lip completely, making Sakura sigh.

"Oh, fine. Don't do it again, silly."

'Sanosuke can climb out of his crib, therefore, he needs a new bed!' was the only thing Sakura said to Sasuke before she ran out the door after he got home, dumping the 14-month-old child in his arms.

Sasuke didn't know whether to believe Sakura or not. He had never caught Sanosuke after he climbed out of his crib, and he thought there was no way this little boy could do that so easily.

So, Sasuke wanted to test this theory. He set Sanosuke in his crib, and watched him from outside the little boy's bedroom. Sanosuke mainly sat there, babbling to himself, wondering why he was set in his crib. After a few minutes, Sanosuke decided he would climb out of the crib again, making Sasuke stare as he did so.

_…Sakura wasn't lying, he taught himself to climb out of the crib…_

Sanosuke started out of his room after he got out of his crib, but stopped when he saw Sasuke. "Dada!"

"Dang, Sanosuke… I can't believe you're climbing out of your crib on your own…"

"…dada?"  
~~~~

Sakura got home late in the day, leaving Sasuke to believe anything they could have done for their anniversary was pretty much shot, but then he realized Sakura had gone and bought Sanosuke a new bed after all. It was simple, with a wooden frame and a mattress. Sakura gave Sasuke a smile before sweetly asking him to put it together, which he did while she made dinner.

Sanosuke stayed with Sasuke, watching his father put together the new item in his bedroom. It didn't occur to Sanosuke that his crib was gone, he was too busy watching Sasuke put together whatever it was he was building.

It took nearly two hours, because some of the instructions were unclear. Sakura, in the end, was starting to get a little worried that Sanosuke wouldn't like his new bed or that he would fall out sometime in the night by accident.

"He'll be fine. Just put him to bed so we can go to bed." Sasuke yawned as he watched Sakura, who shot him a quick glare before looking back to Sanosuke, who was already tucked into his bed and looking sleepier by the second.

"All right, Sanosuke. If you don't want to sleep in your bed, you can crawl into bed with mommy and daddy, ok?"

"No."

"Sasuke, hush."

Sanosuke blinked, before yawning and rubbing his eyes and snuggling deeper into his bed.

"Night-night, mama, dada."

"Goodnight, Sanosuke."

"Night."

The next morning, Sakura was a bit shocked to find Sanosuke still in his bed, fast asleep.

_I guess I didn't have to worry after all…_

**END CHAPTER 13  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Midterm completed. :3 I got an 84% and I'm so happy.  
Also, after the next bonus chapter, I'll be stating Sanosuke's age at the beginning of each chapter.

If you want to voice your opinion for my upcoming fanfic, check out my poll, it's still there.  
So far, the votes look like this:  
Girl: 3  
Boy: 1  
Fraternal twins: 1

At this rate, Sasuke and Sakura will have a daughter. :3  
(yeah... one of the votes for girl came from my younger sister. [guys, she doesn't even watch naruto yet and she loves sasusaku. i'm so happy. :'D])


	15. Chapter 14: Month 15

**Chapter 14: Month 15**

"Dada birthday…" Sanosuke smiled as Sasuke sighed, nodding while walking through the store. Although it was Sasuke's birthday, she had sent him and Sanosuke out to the store to get some items for their dinner that night, Sasuke believing she was trying to keep him out while she planned a surprise party, though she denied completely.

"Yeah, it's my birthday."

Sasuke didn't really care that it was his birthday today, mostly because it sure didn't feel like it was his 21st birthday.

_I'm married, I have a kid, and I'm twenty-one today… this feels… weird._

"Sanosuke, stop squirming."

"Down!" Sanosuke whined as he started trying to get down, not wanting to be held. Sasuke relented after a moment, letting Sanosuke hold onto his hand as they walked along, Picking up everything on Sakura's insanely long list.

"This is insane." Sasuke sighed as he looked over the store shelf, not sure what on earth he was supposed to be grabbing. "Sanosuke, come help me."

Sasuke tried to grab a hold of Sanosuke's hand again, but ended up grasping thin air. When he looked to his side, where Sanosuke had been standing, he found the fifteen-month-old was gone.

"…Oh crap."

* * *

"Sanosuke, why did you walk away from me?"

"Toys."

Sasuke shook his head, not even daring to let Sanosuke down for the rest of their walk home. It took almost half an hour for Sasuke to find Sanosuke, who ended up at the front of the store with one of the cashiers, who had called over the intercom to say that Sanosuke was there and waiting for whoever had brought him.

When Sasuke got there, Sanosuke squealed before jumping down and running for him. They left the second everything was paid for and start for home.

"You can't just leave when I look away, Sanosuke. Someone could have kidnapped you."

"Sowwy, dada…"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine… just don't tell your mother I lost you."

"OK."

Once they got to the house, Sasuke was trying to figure out a way to not go inside. He had a strange feeling Sakura planned a surprise party, and desperately wanted to get away from it.

_Naruto's going to be there… and he's going to be loud. Maybe Sanosuke and I can stay out all night…_

After a few minutes, he sighed again, before finally opening the door, greeted with silence. The house looked normal, and no one had jumped out and yelled 'surprise' at him, making Sasuke very confused.

"…Your mother really didn't plan a party, did she?"

"No."

"Huh…"

_I should've trusted her more._

******END CHAPTER 14**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sasuke and Sakura were nineteen when Sanosuke was born.  
So, yeah.  
I wanted to write about the very first time Sanosuke got lost in the store.  
And Sasuke's paranoia about Sakura possibly planning a party, and then realizing she hadn't.  
Yup. I got bored and this came to mind. xD

I have a question. When Sanosuke gets his first sibling, would you guys like for him to have a brother or a sister?  
I have a family all planned out for Sasuke and Sakura for other fanfics, but I want to change it this time.  
So, give me your opinion and we'll see what happens. :D

Current poll standings:  
Girl: 3  
Fraternal twins: 3  
Boy: 2  
(i took out my sister's vote, just because.)

I'm leaving the poll up until around 8:30-9:00 tomorrow, after I get back from my last class of the day.  
If there's still a tie, I'll post a tie-breaker poll that will last until Saturday.


	16. Chapter 15: Month 16

**Chapter 15: Month 16**

The first time Sanosuke slept over somewhere, it was at his grandparents' house. Sakura and Sasuke were going away for the day, to celebrate their anniversary late, and decided to leave Sanosuke with her parents. Kizashi was excited to have Sanosuke over for the day, while Mebuki was a bit worried he would end up missing Sasuke and Sakura so much that they couldn't care for him.

"Oh, mom. Sanosuke will be perfectly fine. He's been away from us before when he had to stay at Naruto's and Itachi's."

Mebuki was still skeptical, but she nodded, taking Sanosuke from Sakura. "All right. If anything goes wrong, we'll do what we can."

"Hey, I lived, didn't I?"

Kizashi nodded. "Yes… but I do remember that one time you fell of the bed and cut your forehead open on the floor."

"Dad! Don't make me rethink this!"

* * *

"Sanosuke, what do you want to eat for lunch?"

"'Mato…"

"…tomatoes?"

"Yes!" Sanosuke smiled at his grandmother, who stared for a minute, before nodding. She knew Sakura had said something about Sanosuke obsessing over tomatoes because of Sasuke, but thought she was just joking.

"What do you want with it?"

"Um… banana."

"I guess that works…"

Sanosuke sat in the highchair as he watched Mebuki get his lunch together. He usually ate tomatoes and some kind of fruit, with some kind of cereal Sakura would give him. When his lunch was placed in front of him, he started in, making Mebuki shake her head.  
_He's just like Sakura when she was this little…_

* * *

After lunch ended, Mebuki had to run to the store to get some items for dinner, leaving Kizashi and Sanosuke at the house by themselves. The entire time, Sanosuke pulled out each of his toys and began to show them to his grandfather.

"Goggy." Sanosuke held his dog plush up to Kizashi, who nodded. The sixteen-month-old then hugged it to himself while giggling. "Dada…"

"Ah, your dad gave it to you?"

"Crithmus." Sanosuke said while nodding. He set the plush down, before getting into his bag again and pulling out a toy train. "Mama."

"And your mother gave you a toy train."

"Birthday."

"Ah."

Sanosuke blinked, setting the train down and pulling out a ball. "Ball! Play?"

"Sure, I'll play with you, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke smiled, sitting across from Kizashi and bouncing the ball to him. Kizashi sent it back, and the motions were repeated until Mebuki came back and found the two asleep on the couch, Sanosuke on top of Kizashi and both snoring.

_Oy… he seems to have gotten his grandfather's awful loud snore…_

* * *

"Mama!" Sanosuke almost knocked Sakura over when she and Sasuke got back next morning. He may have been tired, but he missed his mom and dad enough that it didn't even matter. He just wanted to see them and hug them.

"Aw, Sanosuke! I love your hugs, sweetie. I missed you so much!"

"Miss mama."

Sakura nodded, hugging Sanosuke as he laid his head on her shoulder. He yawned, and started to drift asleep before they even left.

"Thanks for watching him."

"It was no problem, sweetie." Mebuki smiled, before pulling Sakura in closely and whispering, "Your son snores almost as badly as your father…"

Sakura laughed, while Kizashi stared at them. Mebuki let Sakura go, and waved, while her husband stared at her.

When they left, Sakura rubbed her cheek on Sanosuke's head, while he started snoring.

"I'm so glad you have my parents for grandparents, angel. They love you almost as much as Sasuke and I do…"

_And I know, for a fact, that his parents would have loved you to death as well._

**END CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll be closing the poll for my SasuSaku Road to Ninja fanfic tonight. Vote if you haven't.**  
**I will be posting a new poll on Thursday, and I will (_try_) to leave it open until Saturday.  
The poll will be asking for the name and gender you want for Sanosuke's first little sibling, who will be making his or her debut in chapter 18, which means it's coming up soon. (probably saturday, unless my parents get home from their trip or my history takes too long)

Anyway, at posting time, fraternal twins is winning on the poll. (my sister voted on my account for fraternal twins)  
If that ends up being the winner, I will be posting a poll sometime next week about names, and then in two weeks about birthday. (probably, at least)


	17. Bonus Chapter 2

**Bonus Chapter 2: Baby Clothes and Name Books**

"Oh my gosh, Asuna, look how cute this is!" Sakura held up the baby dress she had just seen. It was a bright pink sundress with ruffled bloomers. Sakura had fallen in love with it, like most of the other baby clothes in the store.

Asuna nodded, holding her month old son, Reyke. She had accompanied Sakura to the baby store to start picking out clothes for her yet to be born child. Every time Sakura picked up something, Asuna had to tell her to put it back.

"You're having a son, not a daughter, Sakura."

Sakura sighed, setting the dress down. She was six months pregnant with a son, and desperately wanted a daughter. Yes, she was excited to be having a son, but a daughter would have been just as nice.

"I want a girl…"

"Well, you can always try again. Every girl wants a daughter, but sometimes it doesn't happen at first."

"Ino got a daughter first." Sakura pouted, making Asuna laugh.

"Yeah, but Ino got lucky.

Sakura looked back to the rack of baby clothes, sighing when she saw they were all dresses for baby girls. The next rack over held clothes for baby boys, but Sakura didn't believe many of them were as cute as the dresses. She thumbed through really quick, before finding a set of t-shirts that she thought were adorable.

"Aww… these are so adorable. I mean, they're mostly blue and red, but who cares? So cute!" Sakura pulled the set off the rack, and started for the shoes, making Asuna sigh as she followed after.

_We're going to get in so much trouble, aren't we?_

* * *

_Why did she give me this?_

Sasuke sighed a bit as he flipped through the baby name book Sakura had given him. she borrowed the book from Asuna and decided Sasuke would name the baby if it was a boy, and she would name the baby if it was girl. She said it was the same deal her parents had, but they ended up deciding on a name together when she was born, mostly because Mebuki hadn't picked a name, and they thought Sakura fit perfectly with her hair and eyes.

_She needs to get home soon. I don't want her spending all our money…_

Just then, Sakura walked through the door, with multiple shopping bags, making Sasuke sigh and shake his head while she smiled.

"I got the best stuff for the baby, Sasuke-kun!"

"Great…"

"Let me show you!"

_This is going to take a while…_

* * *

"My mom said she was going to bring by some stuff tomorrow, so, we'll be pretty much set until he's born!" Sakura smiled at Sasuke, who nodded and grabbed the name book again.

"I can't find a name."

"Aw, really?"

"Really. Everyone I look at sucks with our last name."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, with him returning the action. "That's a lie, and you know it. You're going to find a name, even if it isn't until he's born!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but still nodded. "I'll figure something out, but if I can't, you'll have to name him."

"Sure, whatever. My parents didn't even have a name for me until they saw me."

"My brother was supposed to have my name, but my mom said it didn't fit him."

Sakura blinked, before laughing. "Oh that's funny. Hehe…"

"Glad you think so, but it's not really that funny."

"Sure it is. But, you were also named after the Third Hokage's father, correct?"

"Mm-hm…"

Sakura stopped to think for a moment, before speaking again. "So, was there anyone in your family you'd like to name him after?"

"I don't know… I didn't know everyone in my family."

"Hm… well, we'll just see what happens between now and May, hm?"

"Right."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura."

**END BONUS CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Baby clothes are so cute. :3 I can't wait to have a baby and get the cutesy clothes.  
Also, the reason Sakura said May at the end, instead of April, is because Sanosuke was born about two weeks early.  
Unlike me. I was a week late. xD

**The poll is officially closed~!**  
It looks like our winner, for my soon to be written SasuSaku Road to Ninja fanfic, is fraternal twins! Sasuke and Sakura will be having a little boy and girl. :3  
Now, the new poll is asking whether you want Sanosuke, in this fanfic, to have a baby brother or sister. If you would like to help me pick, please go and vote for either one.  
I have changed my mind about when the poll will close. Since I am opening it today (Wednesday, April 17) I will be closing it tomorrow (April 18) after I get home from my morning classes, so I can write the chapters I need to.


	18. Chapter 16: Month 56-59

**Chapter 16: Month 56-59**

When Sanosuke turned four, he noticed a 'trend' going on. Most of his friends had younger siblings, when he did not. His cousin Reyke had a sister and a brother, Isamu had a brother, and Minato had a sister. Sanosuke was a bit jealous; the only people he had at home were his parents.

Don't get him wrong, Sanosuke loved his parents with all his heart, but he would have liked someone to play with who was his own age or even a little bit younger.

Sanosuke spent a lot of time thinking about it, even before asking his parents about having a younger brother or sister. After thinking, Sanosuke decided he wanted a little brother. He did not want a little sister.

_Girls are icky, unless they're mama, grandma, or aunt Asuna._

Sitting at the dinner table that night, Sanosuke kept looking between his mother and father, who were in the middle of discussing what they were going to do with Sanosuke the next weekend, as they both had to head off on a mission together. He had been thinking about how to bring it up, and finally decided how to say it.

"Mama, daddy?"

Both looked at Sanosuke, and Sakura smiled at him. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Can I have a little brother?"

Sakura's eyes widened while Sasuke ended up choking on his water and coughing bad enough that he had to leave the room for a minute.

"S-Sanosuke, what?"

"I want a brother."

"Why?"

"All my friends have a brother or sister, I don't. Reyke has a brother _and_ a sister, mama. Can I please?"

Sanosuke put on a pout, knowing that it usually worked for him so he could get his way. Sakura stared at him, doing all she could not to say yes.

There was no way she could promise him a little brother; he could end up with a little sister, meaning he would probably be unhappy about it.

Sakura sighed after a minute, moving to the side of the table Sanosuke was on and getting down in front of him. "Sweetie… if mama were to get pregnant again, I can't promise you a little brother. You could end up with a little sister, instead."

Sanosuke blinked, before shaking his head. "No. It _has_ to be a little brother, mama!"

"But… why a brother?"

"Girls are icky." Sanosuke scowled, making Sakura laugh and hug him.

"You look like your father when you scowl like that."

"Mama!"

Sanosuke dropped the subject of getting a younger sibling after a few weeks, when Sasuke told him it may not happen for quite a while, as both Sasuke and Sakura were busy with missions and Sakura was busy with working at the hospital. Because of that, Sanosuke spent a lot of time with Reyke and his younger siblings, Emiko and Sora. Sora was barely a year old, and followed Reyke and Sanosuke everywhere, making Sanosuke want a younger brother even more.

When Sasuke came to get Sanosuke later that day, he noticed that Sanosuke was spending a lot of time looking at the ground while they walked home. Sanosuke was usually very talkative after being at Asuna and Itachi's house, because Asuna would talk to him about anything and everything the little boy wanted to talk about.

Today, Sanosuke had barely said a word other than 'hi' when Sasuke showed up to get him.

"What's wrong, Sanosuke? Did something happen?"

"No…" Sanosuke continued to stare at the ground, making Sasuke sigh. He set his hand on Sanosuke's head, looking down at him with a slight smile.

"You still want a brother, don't you?"

Sanosuke looked at Sasuke, and nodded. "I do."

Nodding, Sasuke smiled a bit more before walking in front of Sanosuke. "I'll talk to your mother about it tonight."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!"

"Sanosuke, can you come in here for a minute?"

Sanosuke looked up from the picture he was drawing, jumping up and running for the living room. Sasuke had just called him, making him think there was something wrong or he was in trouble.

_I hope I didn't do anything wrong…_

When he got into the living room, Sasuke and Sakura stopped talking, with Sasuke motioning to the couch. Sanosuke ran over and sat there, looking nervous.

Sakura noticed, and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look so nervous? Did you do something wrong?"

Sanosuke stared his mother in confusion, before shaking his head. "I thought I did something… isn't that why you called me?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who burst out laughing, before sitting on the couch with Sanosuke and hugging him. "What a sweetie! No, you are not in trouble."

"We just have some news for you."

Sanosuke looked at Sasuke, then at Sakura, who sat up straight and tucked a piece of her candy colored hair behind her ear, smiling.

"Remember how you said you wanted a little brother?"

Sanosuke nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well… I can tell you that, in about seven months, you should have a baby brother or sister to care for."

He stared at Sakura, before looking at Sasuke who nodded. "It's true. Your mother's pregnant with your little sibling."

Sanosuke looked back at Sakura, who was still smiling, before smiling himself and hugging her. "I get a little brother!"

"Or sister!" Sakura laughed as she hugged him back. "If you get a sister, please promise me you'll love her, angel."

Sanosuke pulled away from the hug, a thinking look on his face, before smiling a bit and nodding.

"I promise I'll love her, mama."

**END CHAPTER 16**

* * *

**Author's Note: **:3  
I have three younger sisters, so I know how Sanosuke feels about wanting a brother. xD

**Today's poll is officially closed~!**  
Tomorrow, you will all find out the winner of the poll, when Sanosuke finds out whether he will get a baby sister or brother.  
The next poll will start on Saturday and will last until Thursday. It will be asking what names you want for Sasuke and Sakura's twins in my new fanfic I'm writing.

Have a good day!


	19. Chapter 17: Month 64

**Note:** Sanosuke is five in this chapter and the next.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Month 64**

Sanosuke keeps looking at the clock in the living room of his friend Isamu's house. He can't wait to go home and find out whether he is getting a little brother or sister in the next three months. Sakura is six months into her second pregnancy, and was at the hospital for a check-up, leaving Sanosuke with Daisuke and Aneko Myuki and their sons, Isamu and Izaya. It's taking all of his will not to jump up form playing with Isamu and run for the door, just to wait for his mother or father to get there and pick him up.

Aneko just watched Sanosuke and smiled every time he looked up at the clock. She knew he was excited to finally be getting a sibling, and that he desperately wanted a little brother. He was acting the same as Isamu had the year before, when she was pregnant with Izaya. Isamu, however, wanted a little sister, but he still loved his little brother after he saw him.

_I know Sanosuke will be a good big brother, whether he gets a little sister or brother._

Once they had finished playing, Sanosuke ran over to the window and stared out it for ten minutes, before sighing and following Isamu into the kitchen with Aneko to get a snack.

"Mama's late…" Sanosuke looked at Aneko, who nodded as she set his plate down in front of him.

"She'll be here soon, Sanosuke. Some appointments take longer than others."

Sanosuke sighed, nodding as he started on his lunch, looking at the clock again. Sakura was over twenty minutes late, and he was hoping she would show up soon. All he wanted to know was if he was getting a brother or a sister.

_I hope I get…  
_

* * *

"Sanosuke, stop pouting at me." Sakura patted Sanosuke on his head, smiling as his pout grew. Once she finally arrived to pick him up, Sanosuke started asking her whether he was getting a brother or a sister, and continued asking the entire walk home. Sakura hadn't responded until they got home, when she told him that he would have to wait until she told Sasuke, which would not be until the next day, since Sasuke was off on a mission that took him out of the village.

"That's not fair, mama… you said you would tell me!"

"Yes, I did. But, you did not listen. Therefore, you did not hear me say 'after I tell your father' when we were talking yesterday."

Sanosuke pouted even more, sitting in his chair at the table with his arms crossed, glaring at the wall. Sakura watched him, before shaking her head and walking into the other room.

_He's just like Sasuke.  
_

* * *

"Here you go, Sanosuke!" Sakura smiled as she handed Sanosuke a small box, which he took and stared at in confusion.

His birthday had been four months ago, and today wasn't a holiday where he would normally get gifts. Sanosuke looked at Sakura, tilting his head to the left before speaking.  
"What's it for, mama? It's not my birthday."

"It's something very special…" Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes at his wife.

Oh, he knew exactly what she was doing, and didn't know whether he thought it was very fair to the little boy or not.

_Telling him whether he's getting a brother or a sister with this… she's insane…_

Sanosuke blinked, before opening the small box. He pulled on the ribbon that was keeping it closed, before sticking his hand in and pulling out a small teddy bear with a hot pink shirt on it. He stared at it, looking at Sakura.

"What's it for?"

"Your baby sister."

Tilting his head, Sanosuke started "I don't have…" before he realized what Sakura meant and his eyes widened. "…I'm getting a baby sister?"

Sakura nodded, hugging Sanosuke. "Exactly. You're getting a sister. Are you happy?"

Sanosuke nodded, hugging Sakura right back with a bright smile on his face. "I get a sister!" after they released the hug, Sanosuke ran over to Sasuke.

"I get a sister, dad!"

"I know." Sasuke smiled, watching Sanosuke as he ran for the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to tell everyone!"

His parents just laughed, watching him as he ran out.

"He's excited, I'm so happy."

"Well, he should be."

"I thought he'd be disappointed, Sasuke-kun. You know, since the baby's not a boy."

Sasuke just shrugged. "He told you he would love the baby if she was a girl, so."

Nodding, Sakura just smiled a bit as she felt their daughter kick.

_I love my family so much… I can't wait for Keiko to be born._

**END CHAPTER 17**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sanosuke is getting a little sister. :'3 Keiko ended up winning on the poll  
I can't wait to have her in the story and write about their relationship. (and sasuke's protectiveness. hurr durr)

Hmmm~  
My sister and I were talking earlier after I showed her this dress I saw on a website. I told her it looked like a dress a girl would wear when she was eloping with her boyfriend/fiance.  
She suggested I do a one-shot like that with SasuSaku.  
I'm still thinking about it, but, it may end up happening in the near future.


	20. Chapter 18: Month 67

**Note:** Sanosuke is five in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Month 67**

Sanosuke is finding it hard to contain his excitement. The day before, November 18th, he was left at his grandparents' house when Sakura went into labor, and he was informed just a few short hours later that his baby sister was born. The staff at the hospital had spent the rest of the day making sure all was well with the baby girl, meaning Sanosuke had to wait until the next day to meet her.

He had spent the night at his grandparents' house, but was not able to sleep because of how excited he was. His sibling was finally here! He wasn't an only child anymore, and he couldn't wait to meet her.

At the moment, Sasuke as leading him through the hospital, and Sanosuke was holding tightly to the small bear he was given three months prior, intending to give it to her the second he saw her.

"Can I hold her when I meet her?"

"Maybe. We'll see what your mother thinks."

Sanosuke nodded, looking up at Sasuke and seeing he was smiling a bit. "Is she pretty?"

"She looks like your mother. Though, her hair is a bit darker…"

"So… like… uh…" Sanosuke scrunched up his face, trying to think of the word. "…magenta?"

"Lighter than that."

"Oh… ok."

* * *

Once they finally got to Sakura's room, Sanosuke ran over and hugged her, telling her how much he missed her while he was at his grandparents' house and she was at the hospital.

"Aw, I missed you too, sweetie!" Sakura kissed the top of his head, making Sanosuke smile as he sat up on her bed and looked around the room a bit. "Oh, are you looking for your sister?"

Sanosuke nodded, looking back to Sakura. "Where is she, mama?"

"She's in the nursery. We can get a nurse to bring her in for you."

He nodded, making Sakura laugh.

"All right, silly. We'll call a nurse."

"OK."

* * *

As soon as the nurse brought in his sister, Sanosuke jumped off the bed and watched from the other side of the nursery bed as she handed the baby girl over to Sakura, commenting on how lovely she was. Sakura thanked her, taking her daughter from the nurse and motioning for Sanosuke to come back over. He climbed back on the bed, slowly, so as not to wake his sleeping sister.

Sanosuke stared at her for a few minutes, before Sakura finally spoke to him again.

"What do you think?"

"She's pretty, mama…"

"Yes, she is. Would you like to hold her?"

Sanosuke looked from his sister to Sakura, nodding quickly. "Please!"

"All right. Go sit in the chair over there and your father will hand her to you."

Sanosuke climbed down, running to the chair and climbing up just in time for Sasuke to get over there with his sister.

"Hold her just like your mother was holding her, all right?"

"All right!"

"Don't yell. You might wake her."

"Oh, sorry…"

The very second the little girl was handed to him, Sanosuke's smile grew bigger, and all he did was stare at her, before remembering the teddy bear.

"I brought her teddy bear, mama! Can I give it to her?"

"Not today sweetie. I'm afraid she won't be able to keep it with her in the nursery. When she gets home, she can have it in her crib, all right?"

Sanosuke sighed, before nodding. "Oh… mama, what's her name?"

"…Sasuke didn't tell you?"

"…I thought you were going to tell him."

His parents looked at each other, before laughing. Neither of them had remembered to tell Sanosuke what his sister's name was, thinking the other was going to do so.

After she stopped laughing, Sakura looked at Sanosuke, who was looking back with a confused yet curious face.

"Sanosuke, her name is Keiko."

"Keiko?"

"Mm-hm."

Sanosuke looked back at Keiko, who had just woken up and was staring at him with large green eyes that looked half a shade darker than Sakura's.

"Hi, Keiko. I'm Sanosuke, your big brother!" Sanosuke smiled as Keiko yawned and snuggled against him, falling back asleep.

_Daddy told me the other day that I have to protect you, Keiko… I promise I will! I won't let anyone or anything hurt you!_

**END CHAPTER 18**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Keiko has appeared! :3  
All righty, sorry for posting this late in the day. I had to help move a couple of box springs this morning for me and my sister, and then I had to take a quiz for history. (which I got a 90% on. :D)

Anyway, tomorrow, you will all be given two chapters, one in the afternoon, one in the evening, in honor of Sanosuke's birthday. :D (i say afternoon and evening because I have church tomorrow unless something happens like I get sick)

Also, I decided to change the ending date on the current poll to tomorrow. I figured a whole week was just way too long for a poll. If there is a tie, I will write down the names on paper and pull one randomly from a bag or a hat. (thanks mom for the idea) The names will stay a secret until I get to writing a my fanfic. I'm going to try and start on it tonight.

Have a good evening~


	21. Chapter 19: Year 6, Month 5

**Chapter 19: Year 6, Month 5**

"C'mon, Keiko! Try walking!"

The ten-month-old girl blinked her large green eyes, before gurgling and laughing, hitting the rattle in her hand on the floor, enjoying the sound it was making.

Sanosuke, however, just sighed and blew his bangs out of his face, watching his little sister. The six-year-old loved his baby sister, he really did. He just wanted to help her start walking before their mother got home that day. While she was working at the hospital, Sasuke was watching the two of them that day, finding it very amusing every time Sanosuke told Keiko to try walking, that she would stare at him, before laughing like her brother was insane.

"Sanosuke, let your sister do what she wants. She may not be ready to walk yet."

Sanosuke pouted, sitting across from Keiko. She babbled a bit, hitting her rattle on the floor once again. She was enjoying herself just by sitting on the floor, doing everything and anything she wanted. Sanosuke, however, thought his baby sister needed to learn how to walk. He had learned when he was nine-months-old, so, he believe Keiko needed to learn at ten-months-old.

"How old was mama when he started walking?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I have no idea. You'd have to ask her."

"What about you?"

"I was eight-months-old, but that was because I wanted to play with your uncle all the time. Leave Keiko to herself for a while. She'll figure it out, Sanosuke."

Nodding, Sanosuke stood up and headed for his room, leaving Sasuke and Keiko alone in the living room. Keiko hadn't noticed Sanosuke leave, and when she realized he was gone, her eyes filled with tears and she was close to crying.

"Hey, what's wrong Keiko?"

Sasuke knew, he was just hoping Keiko would say her first word while sitting there. Sanosuke was missing, and Keiko looked up to her big brother more than anyone else, even more than Sakura.

"Keiko, what do you need?"

"Sss…" Keiko made a noise that sounded like a snake hissing, before she burst into tear, being unable to express that she wanted Sanosuke back. Sasuke sighed, smiling a bit as he picked Keiko up off the ground and started comforting her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's all right, he'll be back soon."

"So'ke! So'ke!" Keiko started shouting while she cried. It didn't even shock Sasuke that she started yelling Sanosuke in her baby talk, he was expecting it.

"Sanosuke! Come in here!"

A minute later, Sanosuke had run into the room, looking at Sasuke with a curious expression. "What? Did something happen?"

"Someone is looking for you." Sasuke nodded at Keiko, who had just lifted her face out of his shoulder in time to see Sanosuke standing there.

"So'ke!"

Sanosuke titled his head, pointing to himself. "…is that how she says my name?"

"Mm-hm. She can't say your name correctly yet, but, this works, right?"

Sanosuke nodded, smiling and waving at Keiko. "Hi, Keiko!"

"So'ke…"

* * *

The next day, Sakura was home with the two, watching Sanosuke as he tried to get Keiko to stand on her feet. Since she was close by, Sakura had no worries if Keiko were to fall. Sanosuke was very careful and gentle with his small sister, and Sakura knew he wouldn't let her fall.

"Here, Keiko! Like this!" Sanosuke smiled as Keiko set her tiny feet on the ground, blinking a bit before looking back at him. He pointed over at Sakura, who was sitting on the floor right across from them with her arms open.

"Here, Keiko! Come to mama!"

Keiko blinked once again, before reaching for Sakura. Realizing her mother was too far away, Keiko furrowed her eyebrows before moving her left foot and then her right, finding she was slowly getting closer to Sakura.

It took a few minutes, but Sanosuke eventually helped Keiko walk over to Sakura, before the ten-month-old started whining, more than likely from being tired. When Sakura got a hold of her daughter, she looked at Sanosuke who was smiling.

"She walked, mama!"

"Yes, she did! The exact same way you did!"

"…really?"

"Mm-hm! Your dad was holding onto your hands, and helping you walk over to me… I thought it was so cute to watch him help you walk for the first time!"

Sanosuke blinked, before smiling and nodding.

"Then she can help our next sibling!"

"What? You want another sibling?" Sakura laughed a bit as Sanosuke nodded again.

"I want my brother!"

"We'll see! Your sister is only ten-months-old!"

"All right!"

******END CHAPTER 19**  


* * *

**Author's Note:** First chapter for the day is done! There will be a second tonight, just for Sanosuke's birthday.  
Titles of chapters have been changed again. xD This is because my plans went a bit haywire the other day when I was figuring stuff out. ^^;

I, also, ended the poll asking for names for Sasuke and Sakura's twins. I had to write down the two choices that were tied, and got my mom to pick a paper. The names are a _secret_ until I get the fanfic written.  
The final poll, for now, is asking what day you want the twins birthday to be. Pick one and I'll close the poll on Wednesday once I'm awake.

I have two exams on Tuesday back-to-back that I have to study for. Since the first one doesn't take long, I'm taking _Howl's Moving Castle _to read, and I may take a notebook to get this new fanfic planned.  
The good thing about exams is that it means school is almost over for the year. 3 I will have plenty of time to write after May 16, my last day of tests. I am, however, taking some summer classes online this year to help me get ready to graduate next year (hopefully!).

I need some opinions. I really, really want to write a parallel to this fanfic for Itachi and my character, Asuna, and their son Reyke. I just want to know if anyone would read it. I also may end up making Itachi OOC for the purpose of the fanfic, but, I think it would be good.  
So, yeah. Just give your opinion, and I'll see if I can make it work the way I want it to.


	22. Chapter 20: Year 7, Month 10

**Chapter 20: Year 7, Month 10**

Sanosuke's first year at the academy ended up being a whirlwind. He had been placed in class with everyone he grew up with, including his cousin Reyke, and he was learning things quicker than most of the other students. He was able to perform the Henge no Jutsu after just a six weeks of class, beating Minato and Reyke by one week.

Because of that, Sasuke decided it was the perfect time to teach Sanosuke how to do the Fireball jutsu. The family of four went out to the docks, where Sasuke taught Sanosuke the jutsu while Sakura and Keiko watched. Sanosuke was able to master the jutsu in three days, quicker that Sasuke had been able to.

Sasuke and Sakura both attributed it to the fact that Sanosuke had Sakura's chakra control, meaning he was able to master certain jutsus faster than others his age, maybe even those a few years older than him.

With his eighth birthday just two months away, Sanosuke was constantly begging his parents for a birthday party, mainly because he had someone in his class he really wanted to have over, but he thought he needed a good excuse to invite them. When Sasuke heard Sanosuke talking to himself about this, it piqued his interest, and he did what any loving father would do: he stalked Sanosuke at school one day.

When Sasuke realized this child Sanosuke wanted to have over to the house was a girl, he smirked a bit, figuring out rather quickly what was going on.

_Sanosuke appears to have his first crush…  
_

* * *

Once Sakura heard this, however, she was denying it up and down. Although she had her first crush, on her dear husband of course, at that same age, Sakura didn't want Sanosuke to start in on the field of love just yet. To her, he was still the four-year-old who wanted a baby brother because he thought girls were icky.

"Sanosuke cannot possibly be crushing on a girl in his class, Sasuke-kun! It's not possible!"

"Of course it is, unless you've forgotten the crush you had on me." Sasuke smirked when Sakura's face went red and she turned away to finish washing the dishes. Keiko was in her highchair, watching her parents as she ate her crackers. "Lucky for you I felt the same way, obviously, or we wouldn't be here."

"I know, Sasuke-kun! But…" Sakura sighed, looking over her shoulder at him. "I don't want him to get hurt. Little boys are mean, but little girls can be cruel!"

"I don't think he'll have a problem."

"Why?"

"Because, she looks like a sweet little girl. She sits in the back of the class, right beside Sanosuke. When he talks to her, she just nods. She doesn't even talk half the time."

"What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair and blue eyes. …why does it matter if you don't want him involved in this year?"

Sakura smiled, before waving it off and turning around again, making Sasuke stare at her until Keiko looked at him. She held out of her crackers to him.

"…cwacker?"

"No thanks, Keiko."

* * *

Sanosuke came home a bit later than usual that day, partially because he stayed behind to practice with shuriken and kunai, and partially because he stopped to talk to the girl in his class. She was slowly becoming his best friend. The girl, who was actually a year younger than him, was named Ayano, and she was very shy. Sanosuke was reminded of Minato's little sister, Kana, whenever he talked to Ayano. Both girls were quiet, but Ayano more so, more than likely because she hadn't known Sanosuke as long as Kana had.

When Sanosuke found out she was a year younger, he asked her how she was in his class. She shrugged, saying her parents decided she needed to start attending classes at the academy to get ready to be put on a team.

Sanosuke didn't understand it at first, but when she explained that her parents were gone a lot because of missions, he nodded, understanding better.

"I'm home!" Sanosuke didn't think much on it. all he wanted to do that evening was eat and finish his homework quickly enough that he would have time to play with Keiko before bed.

The only problem with going to the academy, to Sanosuke, was less time to play with his baby sister. "…mom? Dad?"

Receiving no reply, Sanosuke headed into the kitchen, where everyone was, and titled his head. "I'm home!"

Sakura looked over at Sanosuke, and smiled. "Welcome home, darling! Did you have a good day?"

Sanosuke nodded, setting his bag on the floor by his chair and sitting at the table. "My friend said she can't come over because her parents are gone a lot…"

Sasuke nodded, looking at Sanosuke. "So, your friend's a girl?"

"Mm-hm. Her name is Ayano. She's really nice, but really quiet! I like talking to her."

"Oh Sasuke! That is not a crush, stupid! They're just friends!"

"My mistake."

Sanosuke looked between his parents, who were beginning to bicker a bit. He looked at Keiko, who held out a cracker for him, just like she had done for Sasuke.

"Cwacker?"

"Sure. Thank you, Keiko!" Sanosuke smiled as Keiko did the same when he took the cracker. He nibbled on it as he watched his parents, before realizing something.

_What did mom mean by 'crush'?_

**END CHAPTER 20**

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that's it for today. I may not post tomorrow since I have some studying to do, and I have to play around with Photoshop and Illustrator.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed getting two chapters today. :D


	23. Bonus Chapter 3

**Bonus Chapter 3: First Word**

At six-months-old, Sanosuke is able to understand most of what his parents say. He knows his mother voice from his father's, considering the two are very different for the fact that his mother's voice is light while his father's voice is deep. Either way, Sanosuke enjoys it when his parents sit with him and just talk to him. He would stare while his parents talked, making noises whenever they asked a question.

Although Sanosuke found this to be fun, Sakura wanted him to say his first word. She remembered Sasuke telling her that his first word was when he was seven-months-old, while hers was at eight-months-old. Sanosuke wasn't near either of those ages yet, having just turned six-months-old the other day, but Sakura was anxious for his first word.

"Can you say 'mama'?"

"Ah?"

"No, _'mama'_, Sanosuke. Say 'mama'."

"Ah-ah!" Sanosuke clapped and reached out for Sakura, who frowned a bit. Yes, Sanosuke shouting 'ah' was cute, but she really wanted to hear him say 'mama' instead.

"Sheesh, Asuna was right. You sound like a monkey sometimes." Sakura smiled when Sanosuke giggled and reached out for her, cooing when she picked him up and snuggled him in a hug. "Aw, I love you. Whether you say 'mama' or 'dada' for your first word, I don't care. It'll be wonderful either way!"

Sanosuke blinked, yawning. "Ah…"

* * *

In the middle of the night, Sanosuke was staring at the ceiling, not feeling his very best that night. He whined a good bit, hoping one or both of his parents would come into the room and take care of him.

He felt hot and his stomach was aching. When he sat up, it made him feel worse and he grabbed a hold of his dog plush, clutching it tightly to himself. He looked at it, before he started crying a bit.

"Ah… ah…" after a minute, he stopped crying, and remembered what Sakura had called Sasuke earlier when she was talking to him. "…dada… dada!"

It wasn't even a minute later when Sasuke and Sakura entered the room, both looking extremely tired yet shocked that Sanosuke had said his first word. Sanosuke looked at the two, before cooing and reaching for Sasuke.

"Dada…"

"What, what's wrong?!" Sasuke picked Sanosuke up, who buried his face in Sasuke's neck. "…Sakura, he's burning up."

Sakura was over with Sasuke in an instant, placing her hand on Sanosuke's forehead. "Oh, no… I'll get the thermometer. You stay with him."

Sasuke nodded as his wife ran off to get the thermometer and Sanosuke continued to coo 'dada', yawning every little bit.

"I get it now… you don't feel well, and you wanted us to come in here."

Sanosuke rubbed his eyes, while Sasuke smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll get you taken care of, I promise."

**END BONUS CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Author's Note:** UM, UM, GUYS.

I posted my Road to Ninja fanfic. :D It's under the title Perfect Life, and I plan to add a new chapter either tonight or tomorrow when I get home.

See you next time!


	24. Chapter 21: Year 8, Month 6

**Chapter 21: Year 8, Month 6**

Being the child of Sasuke and Sakura, Sanosuke is expected to be very smart, especially when it comes to testing days at the academy. The majority of their tests are ones where they have to prove they've learned things, such as showing off the Henge no Jutsu or Substitution Jutsu to their teachers. These are not active tests where, in the end, all grades are posted up on the bulletin board for all to see.

Sanosuke was fearful of the day they would receive one of those tests. While he was good at the demonstrations, he was awful at written tests. Whenever Iruka would bring up that they were having a written test the next week, he stressed and complained to his parents.

Sakura told him not to worry, while Sasuke helped him study at night. Sanosuke felt less nervous about it, but still hoped he would pass easily.

The day of the test, Sanosuke got up early and studied more, opting to skip breakfast, even though Sakura tried to make him sit down and eat. Instead, he ran out of the house and made it to the academy a few minutes early, sitting in his spot and reading over the textbook once more, before going over his notes.

Once everyone piled into the classroom, there was nothing but silence. All the students either had a textbook or notebook in their hands, going over their notes and lessons.

As soon as Iruka entered the room, everyone hid their book away under their seat, making him smile. He knew they were going to be nervous and studying at the last minute, but he certainly didn't expect to see Sanosuke Uchiha looking nervous. His parents had done so well on every test, nearly acing all of them when they were in the academy.

_He'll be fine. He is the son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, two of my best students!_

* * *

The next day, Sanosuke sat in his seat nervously, waiting for Iruka to hand his test over. Sanosuke's only thoughts consisted of him hoping he passed, even if by one point. He just didn't want to fail and disappoint his parents.

Sakura told him that, no matter what grade he got on the test, it would _never_ change how much they loved him, but he didn't know if that was true or not. He knew his parents both had near perfect scores when they were in the academy, and he wanted to be just like them.

Especially Sasuke. Sanosuke's hero was his dad, so, he obviously wanted to be exactly like him.

When Sanosuke received his paper, he kept the grade covered, for fear that he had completely failed it. If he had, his plan was to never tell his parents, even though he had to bring home a report card in a few weeks, something Sakura was going to want to keep put away somewhere safe for the future. After she showed it off to every one of her friends and coworkers at the hospital, of course.

_I hope I didn't fail…_

Taking a deep breath, Sanosuke closed his eyes, before moving his hand from the grade, then looking. His nervousness was replaced with excitement, when he saw his grade was a perfect 100. He laughed at himself as quietly as he could, since Iruka had just started the lecture for the day.

_I can't wait to show my parents!_

* * *

"Mom, check this out!" Sanosuke ran into the house that afternoon, making a beeline for the kitchen and finding Sakura there with Keiko.

"…what? Did something good happen?" Sakura smiled when she saw the happy look on Sanosuke's face as he handed her the test paper.

"That's my grade from our test!"

"You got a 100?! How wonderful!"

Sanosuke nodded, looking around. "Is dad home?"

"He's in the backyard. I think he was training a bit."

"Oh, ok!"

Sakura handed back the paper, keeping her smile as Sanosuke ran outside to show Sasuke.

"I bet you're going to do just as great as Sanosuke, huh, Keiko?"

Keiko smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

* * *

"Dad, dad, dad! Look!"

Sasuke barely turned around before he had to grab a hold of his eight-year-old, who nearly knocked him over. "Sanosuke, what-"

"Look!" Sanosuke held up his test paper, practically forcing Sasuke to look at it.

"You got a 100."

"Yup!"

It was silent for a moment, before Sasuke smiled and set his hand on Sanosuke's head. "Very good. I'm proud of you."

Sanosuke blinked, before smiling brightly. "Thanks!"

**END CHAPTER 21**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'M BACK, BABY.  
My computer's new power cord came today, and we are back in business~ I got my history quiz done early (not very happy with my grade) so, I can spend the rest of today writing~  
I missed writing. I'm thankful my sister let me use her computer, but I just can't type on that thing. xD

Next Saturday, I get to pre-order Naruto vol. 61 on Amazon. :3 I KNOW, IT'S CONSIDERED LATE, SINCE THE BOOK COMES OUT A WEEK FROM TUESDAY, _BUT I DON'T CARE._  
I get a book filled to the brim with Itachi and Sasuke vs. Kabuto.  
My darling Uchiha Brothers~ :3  
(And I will, eventually, get vol. 62, which concludes the Itachi and Sasuke vs. Kabuto battle, AND THEN MY DEAR ITACHI GOES AWAY AND IT MAKES ME _WANT TO_ **_BAWL_**)

Anyway, I have a little notice that will be on my profile soon.  
I'm planning to change from daily updates to weekly updates. As of now, the story only has 17 chapters left (not including bonus chapters and the epilogue) and I want to space it out.  
I will be doing the same with Perfect Life, updating it every Monday. As for this one, I have no idea what day just yet. I've also got a poll up asking what you guys would like for me to work on first. I plan to finish writing this within the next week or so, and then moving on to something else.  
Yeah, that's it.

(Now I'm gonna go write and play Pokemon Blue and The World Ends with You. [and watch hetalia on netflix])

Have a good weekend~!


	25. Chapter 22: Year 8, Month 8

**Chapter 22: Year 8, Month 8**

"Park, park, park!"

Three-year-old Keiko glared up at Sasuke, who smiled and shook his head, pointing to the mission scroll in his hand. She had been expecting him to take her to park that day, as he had promise days ago, but now he was denying his young daughter what he had promised.

"You pwomised!"

"I know, I know. I got this last minute, I'm sorry Keiko."

The young child stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, before crossing her arms over her chest and keeping her glare on her father. Sasuke didn't have a clue on how to make his daughter happy with him again, until Sanosuke walked into the room.

"Sanosuke can take you to the park."

"Really?!"

"…what?"

* * *

Sanosuke watched Keiko as she ran to the sandbox at the park, yelling at him to come and play with her. Sighing, he followed her, sitting on the edge of sandbox. He loved Keiko, he really did. The only problem was that he had planned to do some of his homework once he got home, but Sasuke sent him off to the park with Keiko. Sanosuke understood why, since Sasuke had promised he would take Keiko to the park, but had to break the promise at the last minute for a mission.

"Keiko, I don't want to play in the sandbox. Wouldn't you rather swing?"

Keiko looked at Sanosuke, shaking her head and turning back to the sand castle she was trying to build. "I like sandbox."

"You need a 'the' in there, sis."

She shrugged. "I like sand…"

Sanosuke shook his head, looking around for a moment, before sliding down into the sandbox with Keiko, helping her even out one of the towers of her castle. "Let me help you."

Keiko's eyes brightened, as her smile grew wider. She nodded, and continued working on her sand castle.

_I hope none of my friends see me… especially Minato…_

"Look good to you?"

"Mm-hm!" Keiko smiled while taking hold of her brother's hand and looking back to the sand castle. They had spent much longer than they had planned, as the sun was beginning to set. Their castle took up most of the sand in the box, and it became larger than Keiko had originally thought it would be. She loved it in the end though, as when they were finished she started jumping up and down while yelling 'All done!'

"Ready to go home? I bet mom has dinner ready."

"Sure!"

Sanosuke smiled and shook his head a bit as they started walking home. It was getting darker by the second, and all he was hoping was that they would get home before it got too dark.

"Sano-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for taking me to the park."

"…You're welcome."

******END CHAPTER 22**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's another one in the books~  
Sweet little Sanosuke with his adorable baby sister. It makes me love writing this fanfic even more.  
Also, sorry it's so short. My mind didn't want to make everything work, but I got it done, didn't I?

My parents brought back this AWESOME peach cobbler jam from Georgia. I've never been one for jam, but this is _delicious_.

Yeah, so, remembered how I said I was playing Pokemon Blue?  
My in-game name is Sasuke, my rival Naruto, and my starter was a Bulbasaur named Sakura. :D  
I played HeartGold over again a while ago, (still working on Kanto actually) and I named myself after my OC, Asuna, and all my Pokemon were named after Naruto characters. :3 If I remember, I'll post which character was what Pokemon~

And then The World Ends with You. Does anyone else just _love_ that game? I wish I had a 3DS so I could play KH:DDD, mostly for the fact TWEWY is in it, and so is The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which is my third favorite Disney movie. And I just love Kingdom Hearts so much.

I'll see you next week with our new chapter~!


	26. Chapter 23: Year 9, Month 2

**Chapter 23: Year 9, Month 2**

"Reyke, wait for me!"

Sanosuke jumped up, grabbed his backpack, and started running after his cousin. The two had spent about an hour after their classes training at the practice field behind the school. Reyke, along with his brother and sister, were spending the week at Sasuke and Sakura's while their parents were off on a mission.

"Hurry, Sanosuke! I'm hungry, and I bet aunt Sakura already has dinner finished!" Reyke turned around and stomped his foot at Sanosuke, who was lagging behind him a good bit. The two loved each other like they were brothers, but Reyke got annoyed when whoever was with him took too long to get moving or get ready.

Sanosuke nodded, trying to catch up with his much faster cousin, when he heard a noise from inside the bushes to his left. He stopped, and looked over, expecting Minato to jump out and try to frighten him, until he heard a small meow.

"…Reyke, I think there's a cat in the bushes!"

"Too bad!"

"That's mean!" Sanosuke shot Reyke a small glare, before going to the bushes and searching through them. "Here, kitty, kitty…"

Sanosuke was a lover of cats. Reyke's family had recently adopted two kittens from Asuna's brother, and Sanosuke loved when he got to go over and play them. He had started begging Sasuke and Sakura to get him a cat for his birthday the next year, even if it was an early birthday present, but they had to tell him no for the fact they couldn't handle a cat at the moment. Keiko started in with Sanosuke a few weeks later, making Sakura throw her hands up in defeat, saying they would think about it.

When Sanosuke didn't see the cat, he called again, and a little orange head popped out from the bushes. Sanosuke smiled. This was the exact kind of cat he wanted. An orange tabby with bright blue eyes.

_It reminds me of uncle Naruto!_

The kitten, only about ten weeks old, looked up at Sanosuke and meowed again, before butting its head into his hand.

Sanosuke's smile grew. He petted the kitten on the head, hearing a small purr come from it. After a moment, he grabbed a hold of the kitten by the scruff of its neck, holding it to him to keep it from running off.

"Reyke, look! A kitten!"

Reyke looked at the cat, before shrugging. He had gotten over how 'cute' his mother and sister said their kittens were, and just didn't care anymore. "Let's get home!"

"We're coming!"

* * *

Sakura stared at Sanosuke and Reyke. The two were late coming home, worrying her a bit, as Emiko had gotten home from her classes right on time. She accepted their explanation of having stayed to train, but did not understand how Sanosuke ended up bringing home an orange kitten.

"Explain once more, Sanosuke."

He nodded, looking at the kitten still in his arms. "Reyke and I were coming home, and I heard a meow in the bushes! So, I looked and this kitten was there, mama! I picked him up and brought him home!" Sanosuke smiled, while Sakura sighed.

"Sweetie, what if he's someone else's kitten?"

His shoulders dropped. He didn't think about that at all when he saw the kitten. He thought he was going to get his pet he so badly wanted, not that he had found someone else's kitten.

"But… but mama, he doesn't have a collar…"

"I know, Sanosuke, but, not all cats have collars. Especially little kittens."

Sakura sighed as she saw Sanosuke's eyes fill with tears, and she got eye level with him. She looked at Sanosuke, as he was about to burst into tears, and then to the sleeping kitten.

"We'll talk to your dad when he gets home."

"OK…"

* * *

The second Sasuke walked in the door, Sanosuke was there, holding up the kitten. "Look what I found!"

"…uh-huh…"

Sanosuke made a pouting look. "Mama said to talk to you about it… I found him in the bushes, dad! He doesn't have a collar, so, he can't be anyone's kitty, right?!"

Sasuke nodded, agreeing with Sanosuke until Sakura stared at him for a few minutes. Was he seriously agreeing to them keeping a cat that couldn't possibly have had all its shots?

Sanosuke wasn't thinking about that. When Sasuke nodded at him, his eyes brightened and his smile widened. "So… I can keep him?!"

"I don't care. Ask your mother."

Sanosuke ran over to Sakura, giving a cute little pout as he held up the kitten. "Please, mama? I'll take good care of him, I promise!"

Sakura looked at Sanosuke, and sighed. "Fine… you can keep him. But, I am taking him to the vet tomorrow to get him check out and get him his shots, all right?"

Sanosuke nodded, running into Keiko's room with the cat. "I got a kitten, Keiko!"

Sakura sighed once again as Sasuke smiled and shook his head.

"Should I tell him the cat's a girl?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good idea."

**END CHAPTER 23**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have three cats, so, of course I had to incorporate cats. :D

I had my final day of classes yesterday, which means I am FREE once I get through with my finals next week. All my finals are on Tuesday, so, that means I'm free after Tuesday night (when my illustrator professor gives us pizza during our final. xD).  
Almost there~

I have a quick little poll on my profile that has to do with Perfect Life. If you would like to see a short prequel to it, you should go vote and tell me so. :3

See you next week!


	27. Chapter 24: Year 9, Month 7

**Chapter 24: Year 9, Month 7**

"Keiko! Wake up, it's your birthday!" Sanosuke held onto his cat as he jumped onto his little sister's bed. The cat, he had decided to name her Kimi, let out a yelp and ran off, hiding under Keiko's dresser. Sanosuke looked at her, smiling a bit. "Sorry, Kimi. Keiko, get up!"

Keiko opened her eyes a moment later, sat up, and yawned. "Morning?"

"Yes! It's your birthday, Keiko!"

She was wide awake hearing that. Keiko jumped up, and started jumping on her bed in excitement. It was her fourth birthday and she had been excited for the past three days, waiting to see what she would get. "Birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Keiko!"

"Thank you!" Keiko jumped off the bed, and ran downstairs. "Mama, it's my birthday!"

Sakura laughed, nodding as she picked up Keiko and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday, my beautiful! You're four-years-old today, isn't that exciting?"

Keiko nodded, before climbing out of Sakura's arms and running to Sasuke in the living room. "Papa, it's my birthday!"

Sasuke barely caught Keiko before she jumped on him. "Keiko!"

"But, papa, birthday!"

He sighed, nodding. "Yes, happy birthday, but don't jump on me like that again! I have a mission today."

Keiko looked at Sasuke with a pout. "You promised, papa…"

"I know, but this is a last minute mission, I'm sorry. It won't take long, and I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Hmph." Keiko stuck her tongue out at Sasuke before running out of the room, more than likely going to sit and cry, Sasuke knew.

* * *

"Keiko, here's my present!" Sanosuke smiled as he handed the gift to his sister, who stared at for a moment.

"I don't wanna do presents until papa's home…"

Sakura sighed, hugging Keiko from behind as they sat on the floor. "I know, baby. But, please? Sanosuke bought this with his own money."

Keiko sighed, but nodded and picked up the presents, tearing the paper and opening the box it was in, pulling out a plush toy of a cat. "Ooh, a kitty stuffed animal!"

Sanosuke nodded, setting his old dog plush in front of him. the poor stuffed animal had become tattered, and had been patched many times after a three-year-old Sanosuke threw the toy in the air, watching in horror as the ceiling fan caught it and nearly destroyed it.

"Papa bought me this one for my first Christmas, and I wanted to get you a cat!"

Keiko smiled brightly, hugging Sanosuke. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Keiko opened the rest of her presents, still wishing Sasuke was there to help celebrate.

"Mama, can we do cake?"

Sakura froze a bit, looking at the clock and biting her lip. "Um… Keiko, why don't you and Sanosuke go play in the yard while I get it ready, ok?"

Keiko gave a confused look, but still nodded, grabbing her cat plush and Sanosuke's hand, while he grabbed his dog plush and they ran outside.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura yelled for the two, and they ran inside. Keiko and Sanosuke played with the stuffed animals the whole time, Sanosuke chasing Keiko and her cat with his dog, trying to reenact what he had seen the other day between to strays on his way home from the academy.

"Papa!" Keiko nearly screamed when she saw Sasuke, who looked exhausted, but still smiled at her.

"Happy birthday, Keiko." He handed her a box, which she took and sat at the table with, opening it carefully.

"It's not breakable."

She nodded, tearing into the rest of the paper and pulling out a small box with a necklace that had her birthday, the topaz, in it. "It's a necklace."

"With your birthstone."

Keiko smiled again, before taking the necklace and going back to Sasuke. "Will you put it on me?"

"Of course."

Sakura just watched, her hand reaching up to grab the necklace that matched Keiko's, but was a number of years older.

"There you go."

Keiko looked at the necklace and smiled, hugging Sasuke. "Thank you, papa!"

"You're very welcome, Keiko."

Sanosuke watched from the table, not understanding why Keiko was so happy to have gotten a necklace. If it had been him, he would rather have some a ninja tools or something like that. Not a necklace.

"Mama, can we have cake _now?_"

"Yes, Keiko! Your daddy went and got it for you!"

Sanosuke looked at Sasuke, who shrugged at him.

"…Dad, was that the mission you had?"

"Sanosuke."

"Yeah?"

"Hush and go get your cake."

**END CHAPTER 24**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm going to be really nice and give you guys two chapters this week, because I'm done with school until my summer courses start and I'm a happy person. :3 I've gotten two As so far for final grades.

Ah, Keiko. Yes, Sasuke's 'mission' was to get her present and birthday cake. Sakura sent him off on it. x3  
The topaz in my birthstone as well. :3 I'm a November baby. I was _supposed_ to be an October one, but I was a week late. xD

Does anyone call how old I said Sasuke and Sakura were when Sanosuke was born?  
If you can get it right, and tell me how old they will be in the next chapter, I will write you a SasuSaku oneshot about anything you wish, within reason.  
(PLEASE, look at my profile before you ask for it! I do not write lemons/limes, or anything like that!)

Well, I'll see you guys next week~


	28. Chapter 25: Year 10

**Chapter 25: Year 10**

Sanosuke was up at five a.m. on April 21st, and who could blame him? It was his tenth birthday and he was excited. He was supposed to have a party with all his friends and cousins, and he couldn't wait.

Granted, the party wasn't until two in the afternoon, but he couldn't wait another nine hours. He wanted the party to be _now._

Sanosuke huffed to himself, messing with his flashlight as he held onto his dog plush. He continually turned the flashlight on and off, just watching it.

"Mama said the party's not until two…Hmm…" Sanosuke pursed his lips as he flipped the flashlight on again, looking at his dog plush. "I'm gonna hide you from Minato… he'll laugh at me again."

The first time Minato slept over, he laughed at Sanosuke for having a dog plush that he still slept with. Sanosuke moved his dog to a shelf, teaching himself to sleep without a stuffed animal in a matter of days, but he still pulled the dog down from time to time to play with or when he was going to Itachi and Asuna's house.

Sanosuke yawned, lying down after he set his flashlight on his nightstand, and hugged his dog plush. "I don't care what Minato says… you were my best friend when I was little, and my first Christmas present from dad…"

Sanosuke was asleep in a few minutes, and Sasuke had been outside his room. He knew Sanosuke was awake, and was going to sit with him for a bit, but got stuck listening when Sanosuke said he was going to hide the dog plush.

"Hm." Sasuke smiled, heading back to bed. "Best present I ever got him."

* * *

"Sanosuke-kun, your room is so big!" Aoi Nara stared with wide eyes at Sanosuke's room. He stood on his bed, smiling away.

"Mama and papa had us move when Keiko was born. We needed more room because of her, and I got a big bedroom all to myself!"

Aoi nodded, looking around. Minato sat at Sanosuke's desk, looking at the shelves in his room. They mostly had pictures and stuffed animals, with the occasional oddly placed rock, which he assumed had something to do with Keiko.

Reyke was searching through the books on his bookshelf, with Isamu right beside him. Isamu's younger brother, Izaya, was busy with Emiko and Sora, Reyke's siblings, and Keiko, in the other room with their parents.

Sanosuke's friend from the academy was unable to come to the party, depressing him at first, but then he heard that she was supposed to be getting a little sibling this week, and he was excited for her, not caring if she missed his party.

"Sanosuke, what are we supposed to do?" Minato whined as he sat in the desk chair, spinning a bit and staring at the ceiling. "No offense, but it's a boring party!"

Sanosuke glared at Minato a bit, before coming up with an idea. "Let's play hide-and-seek!"

"In the house?"

"And the backyard! Mama won't care!"

* * *

Sanosuke stood in the middle of his bedroom, all alone, with his hands over his eyes and counting.

"98…99…100! Ready or not, here I come!" he yelled, before being quiet. He could hear some shifting under his bed, and figured Minato must have picked an easy hiding place. Sanosuke darted under his bed, only to hear a loud meow and see a streak of orange run out.

"Oops… sorry, Kimi! I thought you were someone else…" Sanosuke crawled out from under his bed, and checked the closet, finding no one.

He started downstairs, avoiding his parents and the other adults, just so they didn't inadvertently get in trouble for playing a game. He checked the pantry, still finding no one, before he went to the upstairs closet, realizing he forgot it. "Anyone here?!"

He pushed some of the coats aside, and smiled when he found Aoi. "I found you!"

Aoi sighed, getting up and following Sanosuke down the hall. They hadn't decided on a base, and she wanted to follow him instead of wait in his room.

Sanosuke had his way to the bathroom, to check in there, as Asuna was coming down the hall. She saw the two and smiled.

"Hey birthday boy, pretty little girl. What're you doing?"

"Aunt Asuna! We're playing hide-and-seek. Have you seen Reyke?"

Asuna shook her head. "No. But when you find him, tell him Itachi has to go get prepared for a mission and to come say bye, all right?"

"OK!"

"Thanks, sweetie!"

Aoi watched Asuna as she left, then looked at Sanosuke and followed him to his parents' room. "That's your aunt?"

"Uh-huh! She's married to my uncle Itachi!"

"Oh…"

Entering the bedroom, Sanosuke dove under the bed, and yelled 'ah-ha!', signaling to Aoi that he had found someone.

"I found you, Isamu!"

Isamu crawled out after Sanosuke had done so, and sighed, brushing the dirt off his shirt. "Darn…"

"Isamu! Time to go home!" Isamu stood frozen when his mother called for him, and he tried to make his way back under the bed.

"Not leaving!"

* * *

Sanosuke and Aoi continued to look throughout the house. Isamu had left right away, meaning they now had two people to find, Reyke and Minato, both proving to have hidden very well. Sanosuke checked everywhere outside on the ground, finding no one.

"I'm gonna check my tree house."

Aoi nodded, standing by the tree as Sanosuke climbed it. he got into the tree house, and smiled when he found Reyke and Minato, who had obviously decided to hide together, in an attempt to make it harder for Sanosuke to find them.

"I win!"

"No fair!"

"But, Minato, it was fair…"

Reyke blinked, smiling a bit as they started to get out of the tree house and climb down. He ran inside, while Sanosuke, Minato, and Aoi stayed outside.

"…Best two out of three?"

"You know it." Aoi sighed as she watched them, playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who would be 'it'.

_This is going to take forever…_

**END CHAPTER 25**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, birthdays.  
I can't wait for my own. My family doesn't have a large backyard, so, there aren't many places to hide, and we would play hide-in-seek in the house.

Well, that's it for this week's updates.  
Perhaps next week I'll get up my companion fanfic for this one, and maybe for Perfect Life as well...  
I'll spend my weekend working on them.

I'll see you guys next week!


	29. Bonus Chapter 4

**Bonus Chapter 4: First Steps**

Sanosuke's first Valentine's Day had been a quiet one. Sasuke had taken the day off just for Sakura and Sanosuke, much to his wife's delight. She hadn't done anything special for the day, just wanting to spend it with her husband and son, and she liked it this way.

Sanosuke sat on the flood, playing with the building blocks he had. He made a tower and stood up, knocking it over and laughing at it.

Sasuke watched him, wondering just what was so amusing about building a tower and then knocking it over. Sanosuke continued doing this, building multiple towers and knocking them over.

Sakura was on the floor with Sanosuke, smiling as he played. She loved staying home and watching him play, whether it was with his building blocks or his stuffed animals. Sanosuke loved when Sakura and Sasuke would play with him.

"Mama, tower!" Sanosuke pointed at the tower he had just built, making Sakura laugh and nod. It was just a tiny bit taller than him, and looked wobbly. Sanosuke was good at standing on his own two feet, even though he had yet to take his first steps.

"Very good! Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Can you walk to mama?" Sakura held her arms out, open wide, while Sanosuke stared at her. He didn't know how to walk, completely at least, and was scared to.

He was afraid he would fall.

Sanosuke stood in his place, staring at Sakura for a few minutes, before Sasuke took a hold of both the little boy's hands.

"Here, Sanosuke. I'll help you walk."

Sanosuke looked up at Sasuke and blinked, before looking back to Sakura. She was still there, arms open wide and waiting for him to walk. The nine-month-old stared, reaching out and whining when he realized Sakura wasn't going to come get him.

"Mama…"

"No, walk to me, sweetie."

Sanosuke scrunched up his face, taking hold of Sasuke's hand once again, and moving his left leg, then his right. He stopped, staring at Sakura, who was smiling a little more each second. Sanosuke took another step, smiling as well when he noticed Sakura was getting closer to him.

"Mama, mama!"

Sakura nodded, moving just a tiny bit closer to Sanosuke, making it easier for him to get to her. "I know! You're getting closer!"

Sasuke sighed, but still smiled. Sanosuke was obviously going to be a slow walker at first, but would get better and faster in the future. It took a little bit, but Sanosuke finally reached Sakura, giving a laugh as he hugged her.

"Good job, Sanosuke! That's your present to us today, isn't it?"

Sanosuke looked at Sakura, and blinked, not understanding what she meant. "Mama, sleep."

"Aw, nap time? Ok!"

Sasuke just watched Sakura as she took Sanosuke off to his room, and then he followed them.

_His present to us? Strange woman I married…_

**END BONUS CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cute little Sanosuke's first steps. :'D

UM, YEAH.  
You guys get two chapters this week as well, since this one was short and it was a good chapter this week. :B

GUYS, DID YOU READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER?  
sasuke baby is back and team 7 is whole again, all my feels. :'D  
omigosh, sasuke wants to become hokage, i almost lost it.  
i almost cried while i read the chapter, i was tearing up so bad.  
FAITH IN SASUKE RESTORED TO FULL POWER.  
Now, I must sit back and wait for a new SasuSaku moment. ^.^

See you next week!


	30. Chapter 26: Year 10, Month 7

**Chapter 26: Year 10, Month 7**

"Sanosuke, there is absolutely nothing wrong with glasses…"

Sanosuke huffed, staring out the window of the living room, obviously upset. He had been having trouble sitting in the back of the classroom lately, and refused to move up closer, as his friends were all sitting in the back. Iruka noticed that Sanosuke was squinting when he looked at the board, and brought it up to Sakura when she picked him up one day.

She instantly set up an eye appointment for him, and found out that Sanosuke did in fact need glasses. His vision was so bad that Sakura had to question him about what he had been doing, as his vision was nearly perfect when he was younger. He quickly admitted to reading his textbooks late at night, in the dark, and Sakura figured that was it.

Ever since he had been told he needed glasses, Sanosuke had been trying to prove he did not need them, but to no avail. Sakura always stood just a few feet away, with a book in her hand, and asked him to tell her what the title was. Sanosuke was unable to, and sighed afterwards, looking out the window in sadness.

"Sweetie, really. There is nothing wrong with needing glasses."

"But, mama, everyone laughs at the kids with glasses!"

"Do you do this?"

Sanosuke shook his head. He had been told numerous times about the bullying his mother went through because of her forehead when she was a child, and never bullied anyone in his classes. "Mama, Minato's gonna laugh at me…"

Sakura sighed, looking at Sanosuke. He and Minato were close friends, but nowhere near the best friend level their fathers were. She knew it was only a matter of time, but Minato liked to make fun of others, usually in a joking way.

_What a blow to his namesake…_

"Sanosuke, listen. Glasses are very helpful. You heard what the eye doctor said, if you wear them this year, it's unlikely you'll need them when you grow up."

Sanosuke sighed, still staring out the window. "Everyone's gonna laugh at me…"

* * *

"I don't like them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He had been the one to take Sanosuke back to the eye doctor to get his glasses, and the ten-year-old was not pleased. He would not pick out the frames himself, so, Sakura picked out a set of rounded square frames in a dark blue color, Sanosuke's favorite color.

He hated them. Sanosuke continued to look in the mirror in his bedroom, putting his glasses on and taking them off, repeating the action to see if he felt any different about his corrective lenses.

He didn't, and Sasuke knew it. He had been watching his son for the past ten minutes. Sanosuke's recent comment about how he didn't like his glasses made Sasuke leave for a moment, before coming back.

"Sanosuke, bed."

"What? We haven't had dinner!"

Sasuke sighed. "_Sit_ on your bed."

Sanosuke nodded, walking from the mirror to his bed and sitting on the edge, Sasuke following suit with something in his hands.

"What do you have, dad?"

"…"

"Dad?"

"My reading glasses."

Sanosuke blinked, before smirking, thinking Sasuke was lying. "Yeah, right. You don't wear reading glasses! I've seen you read plenty of things like the newspaper without glasses!"

"Mm…" Sasuke smirked himself, before taking the glasses out of the case and putting them on. They were square frames, wider than Sanosuke's, and were black. "Told you."

Sanosuke just stared at Sasuke, before grabbing his dad's hand and dragging him to the mirror, looking at them both. Sanosuke crossed his arms over his chest, titling his head to the right.

"What's wrong?"

"…we look weird."

Sasuke couldn't help it. He had to laugh at that. Sanosuke was so blunt sometimes that one couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, we do. But guess what?"

"Hm?"

"It's going to be fine. Glasses are not the end of the world, Sanosuke. We may not like having to wear them, but they're helpful."

Nodding, Sanosuke looked at himself again, taking his glasses off and putting them back on.

"I don't look _so_ bad."

"If anyone gives you a hard time, just punch them."

"What if it's Minato?"

"_Especially_ if it's Minato.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…crap."

* * *

Sanosuke was restless. The next day he had class, and he had yet to put his glasses on. Class hadn't started just yet, but he knew that Iruka-sensei had been informed the ten-year-old Uchiha had gotten glasses and Sakura wanted him to wear them.

Minato came in after a few minutes and took his seat beside Sanosuke, with Reyke following after. They started up a conversation with Sanosuke, which didn't last long as Iruka started class a few moments later.

Sanosuke felt his heart rate quicken. He was terrified to put on his glasses, because he was so sure Minato would mock him for it. Taking a quick glance at Minato, Sanosuke had to double take and look straight at his friend.

Minato was wearing glasses. Sanosuke's jaw almost dropped, and he stared at Minato for a few minutes, before the blonde boy with dark red, round framed glasses looked at him.

"What?"

"When did you get glasses?"

Minato just smiled. "Yesterday! They're reading glasses!"

Blinking, Sanosuke smiled himself, pulling out his glasses from under his desk, taking them out of the case, and putting them on. "I got glasses yesterday too."

"Awesome, man!"

Reyke had watched them, smiling.

_Man… wish I had glasses…_

******END CHAPTER 26**  


* * *

**Author's Note: **OK, BE HONEST NOW.  
How may of you like Sasuke fanart with him wearing glasses?  
I'll gladly raise my hand and say that I certainly do.

Guys, I'm still so spazzy over the chapter for this week.  
I mean.  
My feels, guys, **my _feels_.**

I can't wait to see what happens next and see what Sakura's real strength is like. :D

Well, see you next week!


	31. Chapter 27: Year 11, Month 5

**Chapter 27: Year 11, Month 5**

"Keiko, stop following me!"

Keiko looked at Sanosuke with shock and sadness, before nodding running into the other room. Asuna couldn't help but feel hurt for the little girl. Sanosuke and Keiko were spending the night at their house, and she couldn't believe Sanosuke was being so against Keiko following him around. Whenever she saw them they were perfectly fine, like she and her older brother Daisuke had been.

But today, Sanosuke seemed like he didn't want anything to do with Keiko. It worried Asuna. She knew Sanosuke had begged for months when he was four for a younger sibling, and that he absolutely loved Keiko the second he met her.

Asuna sighed, leaving the kitchen and calling Sanosuke come and sit with her for a few minutes. Itachi was on a mission, meaning she couldn't ask him to talk to Sanosuke, she had to do it herself.

Sanosuke ran into the living room a moment later and jumped on the couch beside Asuna, looking at her in confusion. "What's wrong, auntie?"

"Why won't you let Keiko play with you?"

Sanosuke blinked, before frowning and crossing his arms over his chest. "She won't stop following me, auntie. And she gets so much attention because everyone thinks she's _so_ cute…"

Asuna smiled, sighing. Sanosuke was jealous, that was it. She knew all too well how that jealousy felt, having had the same thoughts after her younger brother, Shinsuke, was born.

"Sanosuke, it's ok to feel a little jealous, you know? I mean, I felt it when Shinsuke was born, and I'm sure Itachi must have felt it when your dad was born."

Sanosuke shrugged, looking at the floor. "It's not fair. I'm in the academy and all anyone ever asks me about is how my grades are and how my classes are going. Then they all say how cute Keiko is and I just don't like it anymore!"

Sanosuke wasn't able to say another word before Asuna wrapped him in a side hug. He leaned into it without a word.

"It's all right, Sanosuke. Jealousy lasts for a very short time, but your relationship with Keiko will last forever, you know that, right? Familial relationships can never end, not even with death. Your father and Itachi know that very well…"

"Huh?"

Asuna shook her head, releasing Sanosuke from the hug. "No, nothing. Never mind, buddy. Why don't you go play?"

Sanosuke shrugged, getting down and running off to where he knew Reyke and Sora were. He still didn't want to play with Keiko, but knew that Asuna was likely to make him play with her later. Sanosuke loved Keiko, he really did.

He was just sick of her getting all this attention.

* * *

After they got home, Sakura was a bit alarmed when Asuna told her Sanosuke was jealous of Keiko. She wasn't expecting that, and hoped it was just a passing phase. Sanosuke had loved Keiko so much when she was born, and this worried her, especially since Sanosuke was going to graduate from the academy in just a few short months.

Sakura did not want Sanosuke to be jealous of Keiko while he was on missions, it wouldn't be good for him to be fretting over his sister while Sakura was worried sick he might get hurt from being unfocused.

"Sanosuke, come here!"

That's how she came up with her plan. Seeing as how Keiko had been stealing away Sasuke's attention most days, Sakura decided she would spend some time with Sanosuke, just her and him.

He had been such a momma's boy when he was little, and she missed it.

_It kinda makes me want another kid… I'll talk to Sasuke about that later! Right now, I need to focus on Sanosuke._

When Sanosuke entered the living room, Sakura wasn't surprised by his curious look. Sanosuke was rarely called to another room unless he was in trouble or it was time for dinner. Even then he was in the room before he could be called.

"What is it, mom?"

"Do you wanna go out today? Just you and me."

Sanosuke blinked, tilting his head to the right in confusion. "Really? Why?"

Sakura just shrugged. "I just thought you would want to go out and do something… like _training_."

His ears perked at that. Sanosuke had never trained with his mother, mostly doing so with his father instead, as Sakura had been busy at the hospital and teaching Keiko how to control her chakra. He had wanted to ask Sakura to train with him numerous times, but she was always so tired after working and helping Keiko, that he had put it off for the longest time.

"I'll go get my weapons!"

Sakura smiled as Sanosuke ran off to his room. She knew that offering to train with him would work. Truthfully, she had wanted to see just what her son was made of.

_I wonder if he's just like Sasuke was…_

"Ready to go!"

"Let's head out then!"

_I guess I shall soon find out what my dear firstborn is made of…_

**END CHAPTER 27**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sakura and Sanosuke training... I can see it now. Him shooting out fireballs as she tries to pin her 11-year-old to the ground with a punch or a kick...  
Sheesh, that would be one violent battle.  
Ah, well. I really wanted to make Sanosuke a bit jealous of his sweet sister, and I had to think about one big thing that would make him jealous of her.  
She stole away their mother's attention. Granted, Sakura was the one to start teaching Keiko, but Sanosuke didn't know that.  
And he's still a momma's boy, so. :'3

Guys~~ I start work tomorrow at my school. :D I'll be helping people out with what they need and answering the phone. xD But who cares? I finally have my first job.

UPDATE CHANGES: The only thing changing is that this will now be updated on Tuesdays throughout the summer, and will likely change back to Friday updates in August.

All right, see you guys next Friday!


	32. Chapter 28: Yeah 12, Month 3

**Chapter 28: Year 12, Month 3**

_Ugh, come on, sensei, its hot!_

Sanosuke sighed, pulling on the collar of his shirt. It was the middle of July and he, along with the rest of his class, were graduating at last, after five long years of being in the academy. Iruka was giving the graduation speech this year, and Sanosuke felt that he was dragging on and on about how they were going into the real world and would be treated like they were adults, even though the majority of them were still pre-teens, and that their missions would be hard but good experience.

_Sensei, we know. Please, hurry up! I'm hot and I want to go home and eat!_

Sanosuke started shifting from foot to the other, knowing his parents and sister were there and likely wondering why he was so antsy. Sakura thought it was probably because he was hot standing in the sun wearing a pitch black T-shirt, while Sasuke was pretty sure Sanosuke just wanted to get done so he could say that he was unofficial Konoha shinobi and could go on missions.

Keiko knew exactly what Sanosuke was feeling, being hot and hungry herself. The July sun was hotter than usual, and all she wanted to do was go home and sit in front of a fan for the rest of the day.

"Mama, can we go home yet?"

"No, Keiko! The graduation isn't over just yet. Wait just a few more minutes, ok?"

Keiko sighed, but nodded. She knew it was going to be longer than a few minutes, it was always was when Sakura told her to wait a few more minutes.

* * *

Sanosuke groaned. His entire class had been standing in the sun for nearly an hour as all their teachers came up and spoke about them and how glad they were to have such hard working classes. He was ready to slip out of the line and go home, not telling anyone, but her knew it was a bad idea if his mother caught him.

_Mom would kill me._

He laughed lightly to himself, still listening and trying to fan himself with his hand. Sanosuke made a mistake by not listening to Sakura and grabbing a folding fan before he ran out of the house, making him regret it immensely.

_Gah…the summer heat sucks…_

* * *

"I know I've kept you all here much longer than planned-"

_By two hours…_

"-But I am very pleased to now give you our graduated class for this year! Good luck in all your endeavors and on all your missions! Dismissed!"

While the parents began clapping, the students started cheering and jumping up and down. Sanosuke swears he may have seen Minato kiss that girl he had been friends with for years, only to have her slap him and stomp off.

It was rather funny to watch everyone's reactions regarding their graduation. Reyke and his sister Emiko ended up graduating at the same time, because Asuna didn't want them in separate years, and the two had run over to Asuna and Itachi and their brother Sora instantly.

After being rejected, Minato sulked over to his parents, where Hinata try to console him as Naruto and Kana laughed.

Isamu had to drag himself away from the girl that had chased him for the past three years, just to get to his parents and siblings.

Aoi had disappeared, making Sanosuke wonder where on earth she had gone, before remembering she had said something about going out to dinner with her parents, brother, and grandparents as celebration.

Now, Sanosuke was weaving his way through the group, doing his best to get to his parents and sister. He just wanted to go home and relax, he didn't even care if they were out for dinner to celebrate. He needed sleep.

"Sanosuke, I'm so proud of you!"

Sanosuke didn't fight the hug Sakura gave him, accepting it in an instant without worry about what his now-ex-classmates would say.

"Thanks, mom."

"Sano, Sano!" Keiko started jumping at him, before hugging Sanosuke around his arm. "Congrats!"

"Thank you, Keiko."

Sanosuke turned to Sasuke, hoping to receive some words from his father, but before he could, Sasuke set his hand on Sanosuke's head, smiling at him a bit.

"Good job, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke just smiled. "Thank you, dad."

**END CHAPTER 28**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So very sorry for not updating yesterday. I've been sick since Friday, I've had work, my Government course, and I just didn't to finish writing this.

But, here it is. Sanosuke and his friends are now graduates of the academy.  
I'm unsure if I'm going to show Sanosuke on a mission at some point... I probably will, but I don't know.

Well, anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall, hopefully, see you next Tuesday.


	33. Chapter 29: Year 13, Month 2

**Chapter 29: Year 13, Month 2**

"That mission sucked, sensei!"

"Minato, shut up!"

"Oh, no…"

Asuna let out a sigh as she watched the three, her team. After Reyke and Emiko graduated, Asuna went to Naruto and asked him to place her as the leader of a Genin squad. When she told him that if he didn't, Itachi would be in to 'have a _word or two_' with him, Naruto quickly handed the squad composed of Sanosuke Uchiha, Minato Uzumaki, and Aoi Nara over to her. He couldn't give her either of the teams with her children, as Naruto knew how much Asuna loved those two and would be worried sick over them on missions.

Instead, he placed his only son into her hands, begging her to make sure he trains and doesn't die on a mission.

And with missions where they were sent to catch cats and dogs, and pull weeds from gardens, Asuna could easily keep that promise.

"Hey, now, Minato! Your _father_ gave us that mission. Shall I tell him his dear son is complaining?"

Minato just stuck his tongue out at Asuna while Sanosuke rolled his eyes and Aoi sighed. "Go ahead and tell him! Maybe he'll give us a better mission!"

"Minato," Sanosuke shook his head. "You know your dad's not gonna do that. He's the Hokage; he's not allowed to play favorites!"

"Sure he is! I'm his only son, no way he can say no to me!"

* * *

"No, Minato."

"But, dad!"

Sanosuke smirked to himself as he watched Minato and Naruto. The younger looked like he was ready to get on his knees and beg his father for a mission, while the Sixth Hokage looked set in his stance. There was no way they were going to a big time mission after just a few months of simple missions. It didn't seem logical.

"Ne, Naruto… I could have your _wife_ and my husband come and talk to you about this…"

Sanosuke was shocked when he saw the fear in Naruto's face, before he started rifling through a drawer to find a mission scroll.

_…Naruto-sama is afraid of Hinata-san and uncle Itachi?_

* * *

The next day the group headed out on their mission. It was another somewhat simple one, they were just transporting a scroll to Sunagakure, but Naruto warned them that it was a very important one that could be stolen.

And he was right. Currently, Sanosuke, Minato, and Aoi were hidden behind a tree, Sanosuke grasping the scroll to himself, watching as best he could while Asuna tried to take down the would-be thief.

_Come on, auntie… _

"If you really want that scroll, you'll have to kill me!"

Sanosuke shuddered when he heard the criminal's laugh. "I was just thinking it was time for a battle… when I kill you, those three brats of yours are next."

Sanosuke felt his throat tighten, and he was shaking. Minato knew it must've been really hard for his friend, knowing their team leader was his aunt and could very well die in this battle.

"You will _never_ get near those precious children. They are the first children their parents had. I will _not_ allow you to take these babies from their families!"

"Go ahead and try me, woman!"

"Gladly!"

Sanosuke didn't want to watch, he couldn't. All he hoped was that Asuna would be all right in the end, and they could make it to Suna and back with little to no casualties.

* * *

Fate had other plans. Sanosuke's hoped were shattered a day later. They were nearing Suna when Asuna, who had been badly injured the day before, with a blow to head and multiple cuts and bruises, suddenly fainted. Sanosuke was terrified that she had died from blood loss, but was relieved when Aoi told him she had just fainted. At that point, they had almost made it to the front gates of the village, and were greeted by Temari who helped them get Asuna to the hospital so she could be checked out.

Ever since they arrived Sanosuke hadn't dared leave Asuna alone, even when she woke up a few hours later.

"Sanosuke, I'm ok. Go look around the village with Minato and Aoi. I'll be fine."

"But, auntie, I-"

"No," Asuna laughed as she hushed Sanosuke and he started to pout. "Go hand out with them. It's not every day you get to leave the village on such an extensive mission."  
Sanosuke sighed, but nodded and left.

_Thanks for worrying, Sanosuke… Sakura's going to be so proud when she's hear._

**END CHAPTER 29**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, sorry for posting a day late. I got busy and couldn't get the chapter done and I made some changes to my story plans.

So, here's the chapter. Asuna is a team leader, Sanosuke is a Genin and enjoys his team, and is getting his first taste of battle here. Yeah, so.

Well, enjoy, and I will hopefully see you all next week~


	34. Chapter 30: Year 14, Month 1

**Chapter 30: Year 14, Month 1**

Sanosuke 'hmm'd as he watched his mother and Keiko one day in late May. Sakura was usually very happy and bubbly, as she always had been for as long as Sanosuke could remember, but she seemed a lot calmer today, for some reason.

He didn't know if anything good had happened recently, whether for her or Sasuke, and he knew that there wasn't much of anything important happening anytime soon. Except for Naruto and Hinata's wedding anniversary, but that was the only thing he could think about, and Sasuke wasn't terribly excited to go to the party, though Sakura was forcing him and leaving Sanosuke to watch Keiko. Sanosuke knew there was another reason, there just had to be. The party was tonight, yet, Sakura wasn't even trying to get herself ready for it, as if she had forgotten or she and Sasuke had decided not to go from reason.

_…Do they not trust me?_

Shaking his head, Sanosuke continued to watch his mother and sister. No, there was no way they didn't trust him. He had been on numerous missions in the short few months he had been a ninja, and he had proven he was trustworthy by backing up his teammates and helping them with what they needed.

It had to have been something else, he just knew it.

_Hmm… could it be…?_

* * *

When Sanosuke woke up the next day, he found it a bit odd that his eight-year-old sister was sitting on him, shooting a glare at him.

Keiko had grown up quite a bit and everyone told the young girl how much she looked like her mother. She was perfectly fine with people telling her this, as Sakura was, of course, her role model for everything in her life.

"Sanosuke, wake up! Mama and papa want to talk to us!"

"Fine… let me get dressed and I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

Keiko nodded, jumping off of Sanosuke and running downstairs. Sanosuke sighed, sitting up, brushing through his hair with his fingers and making his move to get up and get ready for the day. He had an idea of what Sasuke and Sakura wanted to tell them, but wasn't sure if he was right or not.

Sakura and Sasuke did not go to the anniversary party for Naruto and Hinata the night before, prompting Sanosuke to ask them why because his mother had seemed so excited for it. All Sakura said was that she didn't feel well and would rather stay home than go out and catch something that could make all of them sick.

Sanosuke didn't fully believe her, but still took the answer. Now, he was very likely to find out if his suspicion was correct of night.

The second Sanosuke made it down the stairs, Keiko ran over, grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to the couch, making him sit down beside her. He noticed their parents weren't in the room at the moment, but heard Sakura talking as they walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh, Sanosuke, you're awake!" Sakura smiled, stopping for a second to hug him.

"Yeah, Keiko woke me." Sanosuke rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face, while Keiko stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "Stop it, both of you. Your mother has something to tell you."

The two looked at each other, then to Sakura, who hadn't stopped smiling since she came into the room.

"OK, well… Mmm…"

Sanosuke did his best not to roll his eyes, trying not to be disrespectful, though, it was quite annoying with his mother took her time to say something, especially if it was something very important, which this seemed to be.

"I suppose I'll just come out and say it. Sanosuke, Keiko. You two are going to have a new little sibling this winter."

Sanosuke blinked, smiling. "I knew it!"

Keiko squealed and jumped up, running over and hugging Sakura. "I get a sister!"

"Or a brother!" Sanosuke shouted at her, making her stick her tongue out at him again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew Keiko would be excited, and was wondering just how on earth Sanosuke could have known before they told him.

_Well… he is pretty observant._

Sanosuke and Keiko were asking Sakura all kinds of questions at this point, mostly when the baby would be born and whether she wanted a boy or a girl.

"Oh, the baby is supposed to be born sometime in December, I think Tsunade-shishou said the tenth, and I really don't mind either way, you two! I've raised a son and a daughter, and I know how to care for both. Honestly, twins are what I really want!"

Sakura laughed when her family looked at her with shocked expressions.

"We don't have enough room, mom!"

"I want you to have twins too, mama!"

"Really, Sakura? _Really?_"

Sakura shrugged, still laughing as she walked off.

Sanosuke just sighed and smiled. _All right, mom. I hope we get two more siblings, whether as twins or not… I think it would be fun._

**END CHAPTER 30**

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there you go, everyone. The next Uchiha child is on his or her way. :3 I already know what the gender and name will be, so, you just have to wait two weeks to see it, unless I feel REALLY generous and update twice this week. :3  
(**Note: I am updating on Sunday because I will be working an extra day this week and will be going to an advanced screening of Despicable Me 2 with my family on Tuesday night. YAY. :D[i haven't been to a movie theater in over a year! xD]**)

Well, Government should go better now, as I have learned, after e-mailing my professor, that I am allowed to use my book during the quiz.  
WOULD'VE BEEN NICE TO KNOW LAST WEEK BEFORE I FAILED. :P  
Ah, well. I'll do better on the next one!

Also, I have a very special announcement. For the rest of the summer and early fall, I will be actively working on my biggest fanfic ever. It's Road to Ninja based and is, pretty much, Team 7 centric. Other teams and characters will be in it, but it will mainly focus on Sakura, Sasuke, and Menma, but mostly Sakura.  
I have the summary right here, along with the name and pairings. The picture that inspired me is in my profile, so, if you know who the artist is, please tell me. xD  
Here you go:**  
**

**Ignite**

**Summary:** The passion to become a ninja ignites in the children of Konohagakure at a very young age. All they have to do is fan the flames. -Road to Ninja based, also based off a fanart I will link in my profile- -Eventual SasuSaku, with one-sided MenmaSaku, with sprinklings of MenmaHina, SaiIno, and ItaAsu-

I hope that sounds interesting. xD My planned posting date is November 4th, which is my birthday. Each chapter is planned to be between 5,000 and 10,000 words, but they're more likely to be closer to 5,000.

All right. I will go watch some Shippuden as I work on Ignite and I will see you all next time! :)


	35. Bonus Chapter 5

**Bonus Chapter 5**

When Sanosuke's first Halloween came aorund, he was just over six months old and Sakura was looking forward to the day more than Sasuke was. Sasuke told Sakura he had a particularly bad experience one year that resulted in him lost and crying, and didn't think Sanosuke was going to end up liking Halloween because of the monsters associated with it. Sakura waved him off, telling her dear husband that while he had a bad experience it was unlikely to happen to Sanosuke because the six-month-old would not be going anywhere without them. When she knew he was still unconvinced, Sakura said she would get Sanosuke a really cute, harmless costume, though Sasuke didn't believe it would work either way.

"Aw, don't you look adorable!"

While Sakura squealed at how cute Sanosuke looked in his costume, Sasuke couldn't help but stare and hope the little boy wouldn't be traumatized after this Halloween. The costume was a simple, blue and red dinosaur without anything terrifying on it. Sanosuke blinked when Sakura held a mirror up to him and he looked at himself.

"...Dada?"

"You're dressed like a dinosaur, Sanosuke. Your mother did it."

"Sasuke-kun!"

While his parents bickered, Sanosuke still stared at himself in the mirror. Why on earth he was dressed as a dinosaur he did not understand. He was fond of them, especially the green one his daddy had given him recently to play with, but the constume looked nothing like the stuffed toy he had.

Weren't dinosaurs supposed to be green? These colors were nowhere near the right color if so. Even if these weren't the right colors, he still liked it. Though, he still had no clue why he was dressed like this.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke-kun! I bet he likes it!" Sakura stopped glaring at her husband long enough to give a smile to Sanosuke. "What do you think? Can you say 'rawr' like a dinosaur does?"

Sanosuke blinked again, tilting his head. "Rr?"

"No, say 'rawr'."

"...rawr?"

"Exactly!" Sakura nodded, lifting Sanosuke up and hugging him. "You, my dear, are going to be the _cutest_ dinosaur ever!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. _He's never going to want to take off the costume..._

* * *

"Rawr!" Sanosuke let out a high roar at the kids he saw. The two girls giggled and swooned over how cute he was, while the boy rolled his eyes and walked on. Sakura laughed and waved at the girls before they left. Sanosuke had roaring at everyone he saw that night, all decked out in his dinosaur costume. Because Sasuke was, in Sakura's opinion, being a spoil-sport, she decided that neither of them should dress up and just leave it for Sanosuke so he could have his fun. "Rawr!"

Sakura watched the cat Sanosuke roared at run off into the bushes, obviously glaring at them. _That cat must hate us now...hopefuly we won't have to get a cat one day._

Sanosuke roared once agian, before it turn straight into a yawn. Sakura had taken Sanosuke out to visit some of their friends, leaving Sasuke at home since he had to get up early for a mission the next day.

"Aw, sleepy boy, huh?" Sakura just smiled as Sanosuke started rubbing his eyes, yawning again. "All right, let's get home, you little dinosaur."

* * *

"Rawr, mama!"

Sakura sighed, nodding as Sanosuke crawled towards her. Halloween had been over a month ago, and Sanosuke was still obsessing over his dinosaur costume. Sakura would never admit to Sasuke that he was right about Sanosuke liking his costume so much he wouldnt take it off. Instead, he always got Sanosuke out of it before Sauske got home each day.

"I told you so."

But not today. Sanosuke had been active ever since he got up and got his costume on and it had been a pain to catch him, even just to change his diaper or feed him. Sakura hadn't been able to get the costume off before Sasuke walked in and found he was right.

"Sauske-kun."

"What?"

"If you ever say that again, we won't be having anymore children. It'll just be Sanosuke." Sakura's smile was an evil one, but Sasuke knew she was, for sure, serious.

"...fine."

"Rawr, dada?"

"Sure, Sanosuke. Whatever you say."

**END BONUS CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is long overdue, my apologies. I'm searching for a new computer just in case. But, if I can't fix mine, I'll be able to use the one at my job for a while, especially after I get done with my govenrment course this week.

OK, yeah. Next chapter will be out soon, (maybe on Sasuke's b-day?) and will feature Sasuke and Sakura's third child.

See you soon~


	36. Chapter 31: Year 14, Month 8

**Chapter 31: Year 14, Month 8**

* * *

"Sano-chan...Keiji won't stop crying..."

"Where's momma, Keiko?"

"Sleeping. Daddy said to let momma sleep."

Sanosuke sighed, nodding, before setting down the book he was working on to run into the nursery. It was December 12, and Sakura has just given birth on the 8th. Sasuke was off on a mission once again, and made sure to lay down rules that Sanosuke and Keiko were to let their mother rest.

That was rather hard, especially with the twin newborns in the house. From the beginning of her pregnancy, Sakura had desperately wanted twins, a boy and a girl to be specific, because she knew that, at thirty-four years old, this pregnancy was likely to be her last one. It was planned to be her last one, but she wanted to have an even number of children. Sasuke figured that was very strange, he didn't see a problem with having an odd number of children. When Sakura came home from an appointment six months into her pregnancy, she tossed the sonogram photos at Sasuke and told him she knew it was going to be twins and she was right.

Sasuke just hoped one of them would be a boy. And he was right in the end. The first of the twins was Keiji, who was born at exactly 2:30 a.m. He was handed over to Sasuke immediately, who got a good look at his dark blonde haired son that was screaming his lungs out.

_"...How the heck is he blonde?"_ That was the only thing Sasuke could think of at that moment, even though Sakura was yelling at him to either let her see the baby or get out of the room. When she did get to see him, Sakura brushed off Sasuke's questions about the little boy's hair color and just focused on him. She may have still been in labor with the baby boy's twin, but she was too busying fawning over him to care.

It was almost two hours later, at 4:23 a.m. when the other baby, a tiny baby girl, was finally born. Instead of being handed over to Sasuke, she was instantly given to Sakura, who fell in love with her pink haired daughter right away. Both her daughters ended up with different shades of pink hair, and she was ecstatic over it. Everyone, during all three of her pregnancies, told Sakura that they thought her children would look exactly like Sasuke, all of them. When Sanosuke was born, that was true, but Keiko, Keiji, and their new daughter Satomi went completely against that. Keiji did have black eyes, just like Sasuke, but Keiko had green eyes and Satomi had blue eyes. Sasuke and Sakura actually were very glad their children all looked different. It made it easy to tell them apart.

"Keiji, what are you crying for? Momma just fed you!" Sanosuke lifted up the crying four-day-old and started rocking him in his arms. As Christmas was nearing, Asuna decided to give her team a large break, also because she knew Sakura was going to need Sanosuke's help with the twins.

That, however, was before Asuna found out about her own pregnancy, and now had to leave Sanosuke and his teammates in the hands of another Jonin, who had yet to be decided.

"Gosh, first aunt Asuna has to leave the team for a while, and now you're having a fit..." Sanosuke scrunched up his face a bit, looking at the slowly calming baby. _Life is starting to suck more and more lately..._

Keiji stared at Sanosuke for a moment, before letting out a sob. Sanosuke knew there was something wrong with his brother. Even though he was only four when Keiko was born, he learned a lot and just had to figure out what it was.

"...man, it's your diaper, isn't it?" Sanosuke scrunched his face up again, shaking his head when he laid Keiji on the changing table. "I really hate this part of taking care of you guys..."

_I should pass him off to Keiko next time._

* * *

"Sanosuke, why don't you go and train with your dad or something?"

December was quickly going by and it was already the 20th. Sasuke had been back since the 16th, and off missions since Christmas was so close. Sakura knew Sanosuke had been the one doing the most with the twins the past few days, trying to teach Keiko how to change diapers and swaddle them up. She felt bad because he hadn't been able to hang out with his friends, nor had he been able to train.

"...why?"

Sakura gave the fourteen-year-old a smile, before taking Satomi from him. He had been caring for her while Keiko took take of Keiji when Sakura went to get a shower. "You've been doing a lot lately. I appreciate your help with the twins and Keiko so much, but I want you to go have some fun, ok? You're still young, sweetie, and I know that sounds dumb, but, it's true. I want you to have fun, ok?"

Sanosuke blinked, but still nodded, jumping up and starting out the door. "Where is dad?"

"He should be at the training fields."

He nodded, running off as Sakura sighed and looked at Satomi who was fast asleep. "You are going to love your big brother, Satomi. I bet he'll do well with helping you train."

* * *

"Dad!"

Sasuke didn't expect Sanosuke to run into the training field with a smile on his face. He knew Sanosuke was supposed to be taking care of Satomi while Sakura did some work around the house, but he figured she must have let him go as a break.

"What is it, Sanosuke?"

Sanosuke stood in his place, just a few feet away from Sasuke. He had never just suddenly asked Sasuke if they could train. Usually, they would plan it a few days in advance so they could both get through with missions and anything Sakura needed done at the house.

"Can we train? Mom let me have a break and I... wanted to train with you."

There wasn't even a second of hesitation as Sasuke nodded, motioning for Sanosuke to get into his starting stance.

"I'm going easy on you, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke grinned. "I didn't expect you to."

**END CHAPTER 31**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you think it would be twins? :3 Originally, it was only supposed to be a girl for their third child, but, I love giving characters big families. :D

Do you know where I got Keiji's hair color from? :3 If you do, give a guess and maybe I can write a special bonus chapter at the very end of the fanfic for you. :)  
I haven't done a chapter where Sanosuke and Sasuke bonded for a long time. What better way to bond than training? :3

Hey guys, I got a poll coming up for you today. I want to know who you believe Sanosuke should be with in the end. Our choices are Shikamaru and Ino's daughter Aoi, or the girl that Sanosuke was friends with in the academy, Ayano. So, make your choice and then you shall see in a few future chapters which girl ends up with our darling Sanosuke.

GUYS, I SHOULD HAVE A USABLE COMPUTER NEXT WEEK. 8D My friend is giving me her old one. And it's a Dell Inspiron, which is what my computer was. :3 Until it gets here, I'm still using my younger sister's computer and the one at work, but, it's not a problem.

My SasuSaku month fanfics failed miserably. :P I'll try to get it done next month, though.

See you all soon~!


	37. Chapter 32: Year 14, Month 11

**Chapter 32: Year 14, Month 11  
**

* * *

When Sakura woke up on her birthday, she had no idea why there was a smokey smell. It hadn't been there when she went to bed, and she knew there was no way Sasuke could've burned whatever he had made himself for breakfast. Another reason would be that the house was burning down, but since nobody was yelling 'Mom get out of bed! The house is on fire!' Sakura was pretty sure that wasn't it either.

The second the smoke alarm went off, however, Sakura jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, only to find Sanosuke and Keiko waving towels in front of the stove to get the massive amount of smoke pouring out of it out of the house.

Sakura coughed, waving her arms around. "What are you two doing?! Are you trying to burn the house down?!"

"No way, mom!"

"Momma, we were _trying_ to make you breakfast for your birthday, but..."

"Things got out of hand!"

Sakura blinked, the smoke finally clearing away and she just looked around the kitchen, noticing all the broken egg shells, the three bowls that looked like they were filled-or had been filled-with either pancake or waffle mix, and the many flour hand prints on the counter, most likely courtesy of Keiko and her fascination with things that left her hand prints all over.

"Aw," Sakura gave the two a smile, before hugging them both and trying to help them clean up. "That was very sweet of you guys. _However_, next time, I think you should let your father help..."

"He was helping." Sanosuke nodded, grabbing the broom and trying to sweep up a pile of flour Keiko had left.

"Daddy went to get your present, momma! He told us not to burn the house down..." Keiko hung her head and sighed.

Sakura started laughing, shaking her head. "I see! Still, thank you both, but next time your dad leaves you like that, stop. Wait for him to get home, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

+!+

After cleaning up the kitchen, Sakura stayed with Sanosuke and Keiko, helping them work on the waffles-she finally figured it out when Sanosuke asked for the waffle iron-and bacon, before having to run off when Satomi start crying.

She knew the very moment Sasuke got home, when he asked the deal was with the smokey smell that hit him the second he walked in, and she could hear him sigh when Sanosuke explained what happened and that Sakura had to help them out.

"Sasuke-kun, be calm! I was fine with helping!" Sakura giggled a little when Sasuke looked at her, not even bothering to glare, probably because it was her birthday.

"You shouldn't have had to help them though..." Sasuke sighed, sitting down at the table and tossing a bow at Sakura, who caught it right away.

"Well, _you_ shouldn't have left them alone! You know Sanosuke inherited my inability to cook."

"_Mom!_"

Sakura smiled at Sanosuke, shaking her head. "It was a joke, Sanosuke. Well, kind of."

Sanosuke pouted, before he turned back to the stove and pulled the skillet of eggs off, setting it on the table. "Not fair..."

Sakura giggled again, opening the box Sasuke had thrown at her, instantly 'ooh'ing over the silver bracelet. "This is the one I've wanted since Sanosuke was little!"

"I haven't been able to get it until now because the stupid store was always sold out."

Sakura nodded, slipping on the bracelet and kissing Sasuke. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"You're welcome."

"Mom, dad!" Sanosuke and Keiko yelled at the same time, sheilding their eyes while Sakura laughed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Crazy kids..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had such a hard time figuring out what the kids were going to do for Sakura's birthday. I mean, the twins are only 3 months, so, it was going to be all Sasuke, Sanosuke, and Keiko.

Guys, guys. School is starting again on the 19th for me. D:  
BUT HERE'S A LITTLE BIT OF GOOD NEWS.  
It's supposed to be my last year of school _ever_, unless I decide to go back in the future. :D  
I'M IN CLASS FOUR DAYS A WEEK THIS NEXT SEMESTER. :( But, at least I get two professors I've had before for my English Comp 2 and Flash courses. :3 And I get to keep working in the same place I have been all summer, so. :) I actually can't wait for my classes to start. I'm excited~

So, I have something to ask. Those of you that have Twitter and Facebook, and even those that don't or don't actively get on, would you like for me to make an FB or Twitter for this account? I would post any progress updates I have, or any news that would keep me from updating for a long while. I can easily make either one and keep it going, if you guys would like to see that. :3

We're almost at 200 reviews, I'M SO HAPPEH. :'3 I didn't expect this to be so popular... Thanks you guys~!  
(You guys should also check out my new poll about Itachi, because it'll be very helpful for my other fanfics. :3)

I'll see you guys for the next update~!


	38. Chapter 33: Year 15, Month 8

**Chapter 33: Year 15, Month 8**

* * *

"Mama!"

"Dada!"

Sanosuke did nothing but blink and cover his ears. It was the twins first birthday and both were distressed. Sakura and Sasuke had left earlier to get what they needed for the day, and Keiji and Satomi desperately wanted them. Satomi wanted Sasuke more than anyone, while Keiji wanted Sakura to come back as soon as possible. Sanosuke and Keiko had tried numerous times to get the two to calm down, only to be hit in the head and face when their younger siblings threw a fit.

"Satomi, that's enough!" Sanosuke tried not to yell, but it only scared Satomi and made her cry even more, throwing her arms about and hitting him in the face. "That's not nice, Satomi!"

"Sanosuke, Keiji won't stop pulling my hair!" Keiko whined as she tried to get Keiji to release his grip on her hair, but he wouldn't have it and continued pulling on it.

"Mama, mama!" Keiji cried and pulled on Keiko's hair, not caring when she let out a yell.

"Keiji!"

Sanosuke sighed as Satomi hit him once again.

_My life sucks._

+!+

"OK, Satomi… just take your nap and when dad gets home you can sit with him, all right?"

Satomi whined when Sanosuke laid her down in her crib, reaching up at him.

"No, Satomi, go to sleep for a little while."

Sanosuke turned to leave, turning off the light in the room. Satomi let out a cry and started sobbing, standing up in her crib while holding onto the bar. "W-Want… So'ke!"

Sanosuke looked at her, blinking. Satomi had yet to say his name and finally said it, the exact way Keiko had first said his name: crying.

Sighing, Sanosuke turned the light back on and went to Satomi, picking her up out of her crib. She was still sobbing her little heart out, but Sanosuke smiled and sat down with her in the rocking chair. "All right, Satomi. I'll stay with you for a bit…"

Satomi sniffled, rubbing her eyes and looking up at Sanosuke. "Tank you…"

"You're welcome."

+!+

"Keiji, wave!"

Keiji blinked, shaking his head at Keiko and trying to crawl over to the pile of toys on the floor, with his older sister following him.

"Why won't you wave, Keiji? Mama wants you to wave."

Keiji looked at Keiko when she said 'mama', thinking Sakura had come back. "Mama back?!"

Keiko smiled, shaking her head. "Not just yet."

He pouted, sticking his bottom lip all the way out and then started digging through the toys. He was trying to find his absolute favorite one, the teddy bear Keiko had given him a few weeks ago as a surprise.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ba…"

"'Ba'? You want a bottle?"

Keiji shook his head, pulling the teddy bear out of the toy box. "Ba!"

Keiko blinked, laughing and nodding. "Your bear! I get it!" She just watched as Keiji hugged the bear to himself, a large grin on his face. "You really like that, huh?"

"Mm-hm!" Keiji nodded, looking at Keiko and lifting his arms, asking her to pick him up. Keiko did so, only for Keiji to yawn and rub his face in her neck, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. "Night-night, Keiko…"

Keiko rolled her eyes, smiling and sitting on the couch with Keiji. "Have a nice nap, kid."

+!+

"I think they did pretty well."

"Hm…"

Sakura smiled while laying Satomi in her crib as Sasuke did the same with Keiji. It took them a while longer than they had planned to get back home, but when they did Keiko was asleep on the couch with Keiji, and Sanosuke and Satomi were in the middle of building a town with her blocks. Sakura thought all of it was adorable, even when Sanosuke yelled that it wasn't and he was just being nice.

"I think we could leave them with Sanosuke and Keiko again without a worry. Keiji and Satomi have picked out who they like the most, which is actually strange, but, at least it makes them happy and it makes it easy for Keiko and Sanosuke to watch them." Sakura looked over at Sasuke who just shrugged, leaving the room.

"Whatever you say, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes, making her way out of the twins' room and turning the light off.

"Goodnight, Keiji, Satomi. Happy birthday."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The twins have their birthday and get to spend some quality time with Sanosuke and Keiko. :3  
Sorry for lack of Sasuke and Sakura in this one. I wanted to work on the sibling relationship between the kids. :)

I'm on Facebook now. :D Fanpage is Sasukeprismacolor - Fanfiction  
Profile picture is a chibi Sasuke, so, it should be easy to find? xD

I'll see you guys next time~


	39. Chapter 34: Year 16

**Chapter 34: Year 16**

* * *

Sanosuke woke up on his sixteenth birthday to someone snoring beside him. He was fairly convinced it wasn't the cat. The first cat he had found, Kimi, had died about three months ago and they had gotten a new one, that was all black, that Keiko named Jiji. He loved to sleep right up beside Sanosuke's head at night, but did not snore. Keiko used to crawl in bed with him when she was little, because she had trouble getting into their parents' bed at two a.m. after having a nightmare, but she was twelve now. Keiko did not crawl into his bed anymore.

The only ones left who could've been in his bed and snoring were Keiji and Satomi. Rolling over, Sanosuke sighed as he saw that Satomi was fast asleep beside him. He figured that she either crawled into his bed after sneaking away from Sakura at some point, or she had been put in bed with him because she was having a bad time falling asleep and Sakura _knew_ Satomi loved Sanosuke enough that she would sleep beside him without a problem.

_Great. I gotta take Satomi with me when I get up._

Sanosuke sat up and stretched his arms, looking at the sixteen-month-old asleep in his bed. Satomi was attached to Sanosuke in every way. She loved being around him and playing with him more than she did Keiko or Keiji, but those two had each other, so, it really wasn't a problem.

The second Sanosuke picked Satomi up, she let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes, looking at her oldest brother with a smile.

"Birfday..."

Sanosuke smiled. "Yeah. It's my birthday, Satomi."

+!+

"Have a good time with your friends, Sanosuke!"

"I will, mom!"

"Don't get into any fights!"

"All right!" Sanosuke laughed and waved, walking down the sidewalk wondering what on earth his friends were planning for him. He and his teammates had been given the day off since it was his birthday, and Minato told Sanosuke to meet him and everyone else at Ichiraku's that night for a special birthday surprise. Minato knew Sanosuke hated surprise parties, and Sanosuke knew that was something Minato would do, just to mess with his friend.

_I swear. If it is a surprise party, I might kill Minato._

Sanosuke stood in front of Ichiraku's and sighed. He didn't want to go in, not at all. He was worried someone was going to jump out at him and try to scare him on his birthday. Sanosuke let his mind wander to the various possibilities until someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, no, it's my fault. I'm the one in the middle of the road and- Ayano?"

The girl, a short, tiny fifteen-year-old with brown hair and blue eyes looked up, breaking into a smile. "Sanosuke-kun! I haven't see you for such a long time!"

Sanosuke couldn't help it. He had to smile. He and Ayano had been friends for ten years, even though they hadn't seen each other much because of missions and family things. She graduated a year after he and the others did, but he had heard she was doing very well on her missions and was supposed to be taking the Chunin Exams soon.

He missed seeing her every day.

"What are you doing here?"

Sanosuke nodded towards Ichiraku's. "My friends, mainly Minato, are doing something for my birthday and wanted me to meet them here."

"Oh! It's your birthday?!"

"Yup. I'm sixteen."

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks."

Ayano smiled, just looking at Sanosuke. He had grown up to be very handsome in her eyes, and she desperately wanted to spend more time with him, even as just friends.

"Ayano?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

Ayano blinked, shaking her head. "No, I don't. A teammate asked me out a few weeks ago, but I don't feel the same for him. He understood, I think..."

Sanosuke nodded, still smiling. "I see... then, if possible, would you... um... like to go out sometime?"

When it got quiet, Sanosuke's heart racing was the only sound he could hear. He wondered if Ayano could hear it. He was terrified he just made a huge mistake and she would turn him down without another word.

_Getting turned down by a girl a year younger than me would be so embarrassing..._

"I'd love to, Sanosuke-kun."

He blinked, smiling as soon as she said it and grabbed a hold of his hand. "How about now?"

"What about your friends?"

"They can wait a little while."

Ayano nodded, following Sanosuke as he started to walk, a smile on her face as he grinned.

_Best birthday ever._

+!+

Aoi Nara yawned, laying her head on the table while Minato Uzumaki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Sanosuke was supposed to meet them at seven, and it was now nine. Ichiraku's was going to be closing in the next hour, and Sanosuke had yet to even show his face.

"Where the heck is he?!"

"Maybe he got a date, Minato."

Minato shook his head, looking at the entrance right as Sanosuke finally walked in, with Ayano holding onto his arm. Minato didn't care that Aoi had been right, he just sent a glare at Sanosuke.

"Hey, guys, sorry for-"

"How dare you be late like that?!"

Sanosuke blinked, shaking his head. Ayano giggled and Aoi sighed, scooting into the booth as Ayano sat down beside her while Sanosuke took a seat beside Minato. "Sorry. I ran into Ayano and we... went on a date."

Aoi flashed a grin at Minato. "Told you so~"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sanosuke's sixteenth birthday and he asks his girl out! :3 I decided to use Ayano because people seemed to like her, even though she's only been in one chapter...  
I'm glad people liked a character that wasn't even going to exist until I got bored. :D I'm thinking of putting Minato and Aoi together... what do you guys think?  
Their new cat, Jiji, got his name from Kiki's Delivery Service, and I based him on one of my family's three cats, Link. He loves to sleep up by my head at night. He has is own spot and everything. :3

My classes are starting Monday, and I don't know what my feels are right now about my last year of college. My English Comp 2 course is in the library. ._. I don't even know where the classroom is right now.

I'm going shopping tonight~ I got paid this week, so. I'm going to get some new shoes (flats, sneakers), new jeans, a new purse, and maybe a new wallet. My wallet is five years old, people. I gotta get a new one. ._. If I don't get one tonight, I'm buying a Hetalia one off Amazon (Prussia, anyone?).


	40. Chapter 35: Year 16, Month 10

**Chapter 35: Year 16, Month 10**

* * *

Sanosuke's first Valentine's Day with Ayano was, to him, a mess. He had asked her out weeks in advanced to make sure she was free, and had spent most of his free time planning the date down to the last minute.

The actual date, however, went against what Sanosuke had planned, all because of Keiko.

Sanosuke's plan was movie, dinner and then bookstore, because Ayano loved books. At first, the date had gone very well. The movie ended right on time like Sanosuke had planned and he was able to get himself and Ayano to the restaurant for dinner in time for their reservation. Once they got to the bookstore, however, Sanosuke knew the date was going down hill there.

"Keiko."

Keiko stopped her conversation with Ayano and gave Sanosuke a smile, looking back to the older girl immediately. "So, I was wondering if you would come over on Saturday and we could hang out, Ayano!"

Said girl gave a smile, looking at Sanosuke and asking him if that would be all right. He just shrugged, and Ayano nodded, turning her gaze back to the Keiko. "Keiko-chan, I don't know if I'll be able to. My parents want to take me out because it's my birthday."

Keiko sighed, but nodded. "All right. Hey, can I stay with you guys until you head home?!"

"I don't mind."

"Keiko!"

+!+

The rest of the night went quietly for Sanosuke, who said little to nothing to Keiko and only spoke to Ayano when she would talk to him, mainly because Keiko had taken the girl's attention off her date. After Sanosuke dropped Ayano off at her house, he and Keiko started home without a word.

"Sano-"

"What the _heck_, Keiko?"

Keiko stopped, blinked, and said "What do you mean?"

"What are that?! You showed up in the middle of my date with Ayano! On our first Valentine's Day together too! Seriosuly, what was that?!"

Keiko flinched when Sanosuke yelled at her, and she didn't look at him, finding the ground much more interesting at that moment. "I just... I wanted to check..."

"Check what?"

"That she would fit with us if you married her! I wanted to make sure she would be good with our family... why is that bad?!"

The siblings ended up in a glaring match, before Sanosuke shook his head and started walking again. "You have no say in who I date or marry. Get over it."

Keiko stayed in her spot, waiting until Sanosuke was far enough away to start walking home.

+!+

"Keiko, can you get Sanosuke up?"

"No."

Sakura blinked, watching Keiko with furrowed eyebrows as her oldest daughter left the room and went out the front door, completely ignoring Keiji when he attempted to get a hug. _What's going on?_

It had been nearly a week since Sanosuke's date with Ayano and neither he nor Keiko had apologized for what happened that night, nor had they said more than two words to each other. It was beginning to worry Sakura because she knew that this was not normal. Yes, Sanosuke and Keiko had had fights in the past, but nothing like this, not to where they wouldn't even get the other one up in the morning.

"Sasuke-"

"Leave them alone, Sakura."

"But... they're not talking to each other!"

Sasuke just shrugged, picking up Satomi the second she started reaching for him. "They'll work it out. You know they will."

Sakura bit her lip, but nodded. _I know they will... I just hope it's soon._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guys. This fanfic is almost done. :'D  
There are eight chapters left, including the epilogue and two bonus chapters. I hope that, during this first week of classes, I can get this finished and put away to work on other fanfics.  
we just hit the forty chapter mark (including the bonus chapters), holy cow. i'm so happeh. :'D  
Excuse the shortness of their chapter. The next real chapter (we have a bonus chapter next time) will complete this and maybe everything will be good again?

Now, because classes started, I am going to be very busy. I will do all I can to update all my fanfics when I can, but don't expect everyday to have an update. Expect every few days, especially after October 15, because I will be starting my second 8 weeks Flash course. :3

ALSO, GREAT NEWS.  
Remember how my old laptop died and my friend gave me her old one? My dad knows this guy at work that can lift the hard drive out of my old laptop and put it into my new one! :3 I'll get all my stuff (pictures, adobe products, all fanfics) back! I can't wait to get it done~!

(i also bought a drawing tablet and pokemon white 2 at last and they will be here tomorrow.)

I shall see you all at the next update.


End file.
